


It All Started That One Day

by Avengers_Assemble



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, x-men days of future past
Genre: Charles looks good in a suit and bald, F/M, Raven truly is a hero, Teen Pregnancy, but Erik is a good dad, dadneto, neglectful moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Assemble/pseuds/Avengers_Assemble
Summary: Peter's been avoiding Kaitlyn since the day they broke up. He dropped out of school, and even seemed to disappear from his own house. But after five months she can't bear to not share her life altering secret. However she shows up with Stryker's team  right behind her ready to take the young Maximoff boy right then and there wrong or not. So in one day secrets are spilled, dads are found, and powers are revealed. See the story of how the Apocalypse happened through the most unlikely eyes, and how life carries on after.





	1. You didn't tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the apocalypse takes place five months after Days of Future Past for plot line reasons. Also Peter and Kaitlyn are sixteen, and yes shes pregnant. I know this may seem young but my best friend got pregnant last year when she was sixteen... If you don't like it please try avoid using hate, and just don't read it. 
> 
> Thank you

It has been five months sense I last saw him, five months that I've kept this a secret, five month since I last saw the welcome with the a burn mark that I still don't know what happened to it. Everyday I walked towards his house, but I haven't ever made it this far. Now that I'm standing here all I want to do is run because there had to be a reason for why he broke up with after two years. He obviously didn't want me around, and if he didn't want me then he wouldn't want our child. 

With a sigh I pathetically glance one last time at the door before spinning on my heel ready to leave. randomly the door is thrown open a gust of wind nearly knocking me over, and I turn around ready to yell at the idiot who was stupid enough to throw it open that quickly. Instead I am met with the face of the guy who I truly love but will never return it. His pale face reads an expression of shock as he stops mid step. "Kaitlyn?" He lightly gasps stepping towards me, and it takes all of my will power not to step away. "So its Kaitlyn now?" I ask half jokingly, but I can't help the bitterness that slips out. "It's always been Kaitlyn"He chuckles halfheartedly staring down at his usual sliver sneakers. 

 

We both pause scarred of what to say, so I take this as my chance to peek at him. The first thing I notice is that he got his hair cut. Its no longer his usual shoulder length silver hair instead it is parted to the side and seems to be a darker silver. It makes look much older, and she wonders how he changed so much in five months. Other than that he's still wearing his usual flashy jeans and jacket, but with goggles which is new. I stare into his dark blue eyes getting lost in the deep pool, but i feel him stare into my own lighter ones and neither one of us can seem to pull away. 

Something jolts within him though and he rips his gaze away to stare at his shoe as he scuffs the ground. "What are you doing here?" He asks dryly still avoiding my gaze as if he's afraid of me. "I came to see you" I finally whisper after awhile of disbelief on how harsh and careless his words seem. He finally looks up horror crossing his face "I thought I told you..."

He's interrupted by the whirling of helicopters and a booming voice that echos throughout the neighborhood. "Peter Maximoff come with us or we will open fire" the demand sends a chill down my spine as I look to Peter for an explanation or reassurance. I'm not sure which one but I just need something here. "Shit" he mumbles before he grabs me by the neck and back without hesitation. "Peter what are..." my voice is drained out by whatever is happening, and a minute later we are in front of an old school. "Peter what the hell" I shout freaking out about the growing bean inside me. "Excuse me I just saved our lives" he retorts back and I roll my eyes because he's oblivious. I mean I know I'm not quite showing yet but still.

I groan lightly walking away a few steps to get some air since he was still holding my back, and the familiar feeling makes me sick. "You didn't answer my question. What. was. that?"I shriek turning back around my face probably in flames as Peter shrinks down a look of regret crossing his face. "I should probably start from the beginning" he sighs walking over to me and interlocking our hands, but i pull away completely confused by his mixed messages. 

"When I was twelve my powers came in... I'm not sure what happened all I remember is that I was running around in my backyard and I couldn't stop. Carl was the first to see me and the first words out his mouth were..." He stops looking down at his hands as if he's scarred whatever Carl said to him is true, and I join him to see that his hands are shaking but not normally in fact they're more like vibrating. He gulps taking a shaky breath before continuing. "He said I was a monster, a freak of nature, and after that day he would threaten me and abuse me. One he even said I was just like my dad and back then it meant nothing but now it scares me. I never told my mom though worried of what would happen if I did."

"That is one of the reasons I never told you when we met because I was worried would think the same of me that Carl does, but once I got to know you I knew you never would. The problem came in when people started to threaten mutants, and if you would have known then you would have had a target on your back and I didn't want that. However these three guys came to me asking me to help them with a jail break, and I once I found out where I was breaking into I knew they were going to find out who I was because there was no way of preventing it, so I decided to end things with you hoping to keep you out of this life but..." He trails off again gazing into my icy blues eyes with so much all I want to do is hold him. For some reason I don't though.

"Peter what jail did you break into to cause helicopters land in your front yard?" I ask even though I know I don't wan to know. He pulls his gaze away probably for the hundredth time today. "I broke Magneto out of the Pentagon" He whispers to the point were I barely hear it, but I do and all I want to do is erase my mind so I never heard it. "You did what?" I shriek clutching his shoulders with more concern than worry. "Granted I didn't know who he was, but that's not the end of the story" he attempts his cheeky smile that always makes me swoon, but I'm to deep in my own thoughts to notice. 

When I don't answer but continue to clutch onto his shoulders for dear life he decides to take that as a cue to finish. "He's my dad" he says more confidently than he has said anything else, and though I shouldn't I choke on absolutely nothing because my ex is the son of a terrorist. "Your dad is a... a terrorist" I stutter looking into his eyes for any sign of his teasing. Instead he drops his head in his hands with a light groan "I think there's something good inside him" he whispers only half convinced making me scoff, but he returns the gesture with a glare making me shut up.

"Yes everything he has done was wrong, but I know he did it for people like me so we can survive. Yes he did it completely wrong but he's my dad and there is something pulling me towards him." his voice is stone cold but he's looking into my eyes with so much love that I know I made the right choice to come back. "I know your real dad was never there, but Carl wasn't..."

"Carl is not and will never be my dad" he shouts and swear a few tears about to slip from his eyes "And no one can be a worse father than that son of a bitch." This time a few stray tears do slip, and this time I do pull him into a tight hug because not only does he need it I need it to. "I know he has done so many wrong things, but I am not judging him until I hear the full story from him, and maybe even Charles." This time I don't question it instead I nod int his shoulder my arms still tightly woven around his neck because I have missed his strong form holding me tightly against him like this is our last day to live.

"I'll be back" he blurts staring out over my shoulder before zooming off. Is it just me or does the super speed make him like ten times more attractive. I run up the gravel path as I see Peter zooming in and out of the building with different people in his arms, and by the time I'm up there I see everyone staring at him with wide grateful eyes. He is speaking with with a man when I finally catch up, man super speed would be dandy. "Peter" I huff as I lean up against his much taller form. I open my mouth to make a snarky retort that I know would make him laugh, but the man cuts me off.

"Who are you?" he asks taking a step closer urging the younger children to back up as if I am some kind of threat. Is this how all mutants live when it comes to humans. Peter looks to me as if to urge me on, but I am completely frozen time because what am I supposed to say. Hi I'm Peter's pregnant ex girlfriend. He must notice my lost in time look that he has come to recognize because he starts sputtering off nonsense for me. 

"She's my girl... I mean we just... Or we are... She's with me" he finally settles for looking to me sheepishly. If they're not okay with me being here they don't say anything instead they turn to the blue woman that I recognize as the hero Mystique. I blush when I feel Peter rest his head on my shoulder his arms wrapping around my waist. "We're gonna have to talk about that later" he whispers his hot breath tickling the hairs on my neck sending a shiver down my back. He knows what he does to me because I see his smirk he sends me from the corner of my eye. "I missed you" I whisper a glowing feeling growing in my stomach. "I missed you too" mumbles against my hair making me blush a deep crimson. 

I'm so caught up in the moment I forget to mention the small bundle growing inside me, and I forget about everything Peter just confessed to me, and most importantly neither one of us notice the landing helicopters blaring robotic voices similar to the one we heard earlier at his house


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn’s POV  
A women with shoulder length brown hair, I think her names Moria, approached the men clad in black clearly overjoyed that someone is here to help, but I’m not so sure. Peter seems to be on edge to because he pulls me into his arms slightly holding me behind him one hand pressed to my neck in case he needs to dash.

Another lady with kinky blonde curls raced forward a look of fear crossing her face. I wonder where she had come from because she was not here a second ago, unless she was Mystique the hero even humans learned to tolerate. The guy in front shouts a command that I don’t understand, and the next thing I know I’m protectively clutching my stomach as Peter and I both slump to the ground still in eachothers arms.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ugh” I groan as my vision slowly clears. I try to sit up, but Peter’s arms are still firmly wrapped around me. I let my eyes cautiously roam the room, to my left Mystique rolls on the ground before her scales flutter slightly and she changes back into her human form. Her eyes lazily roam over to me a concerned look shadowing her youthful features probably as to why I’m here. 

Peter starts to stir from beside me he too pushes up lightening his grip on my waist but not letting go. His eyes erratically scan over me as if to reassure himself that I’m okay before he turns to scan the room like I did. Next thing I know he releases a shout of pure horror pulling my attention to what he’s looking at.

The sight I see surprises me because I do not remember a blue fuzzy guy standing in the courtyard with us. “What’s wrong with you. Is that gonna happen to all of us?” He questions has he quickly pushes up off the floor stumbling slightly. The guy looks down to his hands quickly, but the worry washes away immediately. “No I just left my meds in the house” he sighs and neither one of us pushes on deciding it is for the best if we do not get on a big blue guys nerves. 

 

We all get a clear look around realizing we are trapped, and we all start shouting different commands fears flaring up as a familiar man stares down at us amused by our position compared to his.

“What happened?”

“Where are we?”

“What is this?”

The man answers nothing, but continues to lurk in the shadows frustrating all of us but mostly Mystique. “Hey!” she shouts angrily pushing past all of us to get a better look at the man hiding behind the glass. Finally he responds with a kind voice that I’m not buying for a second. “Major Stryker” she spits like hot venom.

“Colonel Stryker.” We all sit back anxiously watching the scene in front of us play out each word that slips from the others mouth we all flinch fearing the outcome. He mentions something about the wall making me take a hesitant step back bumping into someone. I whip around to met Peter’s blue eyes frantically eyeing the wall illuminated by green fluorescent beams. 

Moria steps forward demanding to be let out, but her voice drowns on when I realize her pleas are pointless and we’ll be stuck in here for awhile. “Are you alright?” Peter’s frightened voice pulls me back to him. I simply nod to afraid of what I will say if I open my mouth. Then it dawns on me that I never told him of the baby that is growing inside me, and that I should probably tell him before we die. 

“Peter I need to tell you something…” I trail off as I take in he is frazzled appearance. “It’s not him you should be worried about. There’s someone else. Someone more powerful.” Although the statement meant nothing to me, it did pull my other cell mates attention. After that no one speaks, and I am sick and tired of everyone dancing circles around this situation. Not asking the simple question of why we are here.

So I do just that

“Why are we here?” I blurt before fully processing how harsh the question sounded. The guy, or Stryker, stares down at me eyes glinting evilly as if pleased the mere human was the one to speak up. From the corner of my eye I can see Peter staring at me eyes wide underneath his floppy silver hair.

He chuckles shortly never letting his piercing glare leave mine “I’m so glad you asked although you’re the last person I suspected to do so.” He reveals a malicious smile showing his white teeth probably content with my gawking reaction. “Well I’m full of surprises” I growl snapping out of my dazed state. 

“To answer your question I’ve been hunting down these three mutants, plus Lehnsherr and Xavier for months now, but you my dear are here simply because I want you to be. You’re here to play the damsel and to sit still and look pretty. Because you’re not special you are nothing more than a weakness to our favorite speedster. You’re not extraordinary like everyone else down there in fact you’re just like me except I’m up here and you’re down there.”

His stare is piercing probably more than his words were, but before I have time to respond he’s gone with the classic ‘I’m a bad guy smirk.’ 

“Let us out and we can help you” Mystique shouts from behind me, but the effort is useless because he’s already gone. Helplessly we all turn back to each other trying to see if any of us has a plan to get out of here. Everyones faces are blank. 

“Moria what did you mean by someone more powerful than Charles?” Hank asks nervously all of our eyes nervously diverting to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It feels like hour have passed since we were put in this prison, and I can feel with each passing minute another ounce of my energy is drained. Slowly sitting down I lay my head down on the cool metal of the floor. A few feet away I can see Mystique and Peter talking, and can faintly make out the word father before my eyes hazily lose focus. 

“Kaitlyn” I hear Peter faintly shout, but as much as I want to respond I can’t. My body feels so mentally exhausted that it shuts down while my brain continues to work, but not allowing me to respond. 

“Katie, you okay?” he gently shakes my numb body waiting for a response. Someone else joins him at my side, but I don't know who it is. “Peter are you sure about Erik being your dad?” A nervous voice ask while I feel them scoot closer to me like in a protective way. “Yeah he left my mom before I was born. I met him ten years back, but I didn’t know it was him. By the time I figured it out I was too late. This week I saw him on TV again, and I came to that house looking for him, but the time I got there…” he pauses seeming distracted and troubled by “Late again.” 

All I want to do is hug him and reassure him he is not a screw up because I know that's what he's thinking. He always came to me when it came to his problems with his dad although today was the first time I found out who he truly was though. “You know for guy as fast as me I always seem to be too late his voice grows distant like he always does when he’s trying to keep up his usual sarcastic tone. “Let’s hope not this time” she states with strongly, but I can hear the waver of sympathy.

“Hank what’s wrong with her?” Next thing I know a much bigger, fuzzier hand is pressed against my head. “Well she looks pale and skinny, but without any past medical records I can’t diagnose anything” he sighs releasing his hand from my forehead. 

“Well she has always been skinny and pale, but she hasn’t looked this sickly since…” he trails off and I know what he’s thinking about instantly. Our eighth grade year when we first started talking. Mom found out pretty quickly, and wasn’t very pleased to hear her daughter was dating the punk of the school who was rumored to be the one stealing everything even though no one had proof. 

So when I refused to stop seeing him she banned me from eating breakfast and dinner, so all I got was a carton of milk and bag of chips from the cafeteria everyday for lunch. It only took a few days for the hollowing feeling to start, but Peter noticed instantly because I naturally looked more frail than normal, and I started to daze off during class which I normally would have done.

And just a few weeks ago she started to realize something was different even though I never told her, so instead of confronting me like a loving mother she immediately stopped grocery shopping and ate out all by herself knowing I had no money to take care of myself. This time though I held on knowing i had someone else's life on the line to, buy now though I’m feeling the reins slip from my control.

A soft hand is roaming the rest of my body delicately looking for any signs of injury. When she gets to my stomach my mind tries to pull shouting “not like this” but the efforts are pointless because my shirt is lifted up just above my belly button when I hear her release a shrill gasp. “Peter did you…” 

“No” 

His response was short and hoarse making my head spin that he had to find out like this with me unconcious. Guilt churns within my stomach slowly and painfully bringing me back. My head pounds as the ugly lighting stings my eyes. “What happened?” I sigh trying to push myself up, but Peter holds me down with trembling hands. I pull my eyes from his to see everyone surrounding me with shocked expressions, but speechless minds.

“Peter I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but my mom already started…” I hiccup not ready to share my mom's strict ways of raising me with complete strangers. “I didn’t even tell her, so I was scared you would react poorly to and I knew that it would hurt a lot moe coming from you. Because I thought you didn’t want me so I wasn’t prepared for baby to feel the same way.”

He wordlessly squeezes my hand like we always used to do when the other would start rambling. It was our relaxation mechanism. “Before either of us get the chance to elaborate on something a voice appears in my head, and from the look on everyone else's faces shows they’re in the same situation. 

“This is a message to every man woman and mutant…” Those are the only words I catch before horror kicks in. I frantically look around the room while pushing myself up to see everyone else is constantly listening to message about our death, well except Peter he notices my nervous expression before dramatically mouthing the words like we used to do on our monthly karaoke nights.

“Those with the greatest power, protect those without.” then it cuts off, and I look up to see Peter looking at me a playful smirk lingering his lips and I know he heard that last part too. “How is Charles doing that without cerebro?” Hank, I believe asks pulling our attention. I look to Mystique for some kind of reassurance, but all she can give me is a scared look. From upstairs we hear the men frantically asking the asshole in charge what that was as he blows each one of them off marchin to the window he was looking down on us from earlier. “I know that voice it’s Xavier isn’t it. What’s going on?” Demands tapping on the glass angry eyes seeming to bore through my soul. Why is it that I feel so transparent?

“We don’t know” Mystique shouts because it’s obvious that we’ve been out of the loop for god knows how long. Peter crouches down beside helping me up since parts of my body still feels asleep, but once securely wrapped around him he glances up to glare at the jerk. “We don’t know bro.”

More murmurs escape from the control room, and Stryker strides away ignoring our statements completely. “He’s a jerk” Moria shouts exasperatedly while throwing her arms above her head in defeat. “More like an asshole” Peter growls rolling his eyes making me giggle. I’ve missed his quirkiness.

More noise is heard from the control room, but they’re more like loud demands and pleas for help. We all look to each other confused on whether we should be scared or celebrating that someone has possibly come for us. We can see the side of Stryker's face gazing at one of many screens a look of pure terror on his face.

“What are they doing?”

“What’s going on?” 

Stryker exits the room briskly ignoring our loud questions. As he nears the door I weakly shout “Hey” but if he didn’t hear Hank or Moria then he won’t hear me, but nonetheless he turns for a split second so his evil eyes can connect with my weak ones before walking out wordlessly leaving me more confused.

We continue to stand quietly anxiously awaiting our release or death. Then rapid gunfire kinda confirms my thoughts as the thuds of dead bodies hit the ground and ring out before dying with the men.

I hear Moria and Mystique release a horrified gasp while I can only watch on with wide eyes. A body slams a against the window making Peter release a hoarse scream before we all jump and run, thanks to the help of Peter, over to the wall hoping to hide from whatever is up there.

We lurk there forever with me clutched into Peter’s side. I hyperventilate into his shoulder, and he wordlessly runs a hand through my long blonde hair pressing me further into his embrace. After awhile I feel him wrap his arm around my waist so he’s protectively holding my stomach, and even though the gesture is small it means so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Ororo are all sixteen just like Kaitlyn and Peter.

Kaitlyn’s POV

“I’m assuming it’s mine?” He asks teasingly in my ear trying to lighten my mood. I nod a small smile spreading, but his once dimply smile disappears randomly making mine join his. “Is that why your mom…” I cut him off not wanting to hear his voice crack the way it does when he’s angry. “Yes, but it doesn’t matter now” I whisper not wanting anyone else to hear.

She didn’t know Mystique was eavesdropping.

After that they backed out from there corner nervously looking up to the control room awaiting their fate. A blue guy slowly approached the window skipping over bodies. We all stared up hesitantly, but Hank soon put all our worries to rest by saying his name with a playful questioning tone.

He smiles before he starts rapidly talking, but he’s too quiet to be heard so we all start shouting what's and speak ups at him probably frazzling him. He hits something and his accent rolls through chopped up and staticy, but Peter makes out that he is trying to get us away from the door so he shouts something quickly pulling me back as far away from the door as possible.

“One...Two. There's a pause before the door explodes off its hinges debris flying everywhere. “What the hell” I shout turning into Peter’s chest to avoid getting knocked out by debris. Peter starts to pull me, but Strykers words randomly hit me so stubbornly I push off him mumbling something about having legs. He knows when to push me, and now is not the time so he nods letting me walk in front of him, and surprised he’s dealing with the slower pace.

Mystique and I are the first ones out and we are met by two more teenagers around my age, and before I can get names the redhead states that she knows where the professor is, who ever that is. “We know how to get out of hear” The boy with glasses speaks up as if ushering us to hurry.

“You two have been busy” Mystique quirks an eyebrow eyeing the two teens as if to get an answer, but I know that look that the girl just got, they don’t want to share. “We had a little help” The boy shrugs grimacing while doing so. “Let's go” he adds darting off before anyone can ask anything else. 

The rest of us follow them down the hall as quickly as we can. Randomly though a puff of blue smoke appears right behind me missing me by a hair, but ultimately knocking Peter over. “Jesus” he shouts making me giggle at his still disheveled appearance. The foreign boy apologizes and blushes as much as a blue person can.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After several twists turns and Peter whining several times if we were there yet we finally reached the huge hangar. While the adults seemed more interested in the huge plane we hovered around the flight suits inclosed in fogged cases. “Hank you think you can fly this thing?” Mystique. He shrugs answering with a yes making her smile. I wonder if there’s something going on there?

“Guys look flight suits.” one of the cases open revealing the sleek black suits. “You got your plane Hank, let’s go to war” Mystique smirks playfully making the blue guy smile a creepy smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been awhile and we are all blankly staring at eachother nervous energy bouncing around the plane. “Were you nervous?” The redhead asks quietly looking at Mystique with hopeful eyes “In DC were you nervous?” she continues when the mutant doesn’t respond her voice cracking. Her nerves make sense the transforming mutant is a legend even to humans, and most consider her to have changed the world for most mutants. Of course they…

“No” she replies simply cutting through my thoughts sharply. The mood immediately changes to a tense feeling scared to come across as week teenagers to a hero such as herself. She seems to recognize her because she quickly adds “But I was on my first mission…” Making all of our heads perk to see she is politely grinning at us. “I was on a plane like this with my friends, about your age.” 

She paused looking slightly towards Hank like he remembered the fond memory making her smile. “We called ourselves the X-Men, and your brother was there” she smiled politely to the boy next to the girl. He looked away, and I couldn’t tell if he was sad or proud through his glasses. “We called him Havok, and he was quite the handful, but when it came down to it he was very brave.” The boy looked up a week smile on his face at her compliment to his deceased brother.

“What happened to the rest of the kids that went with you, the X-Men?” The blue boy on the other side of me asked innocently but there was still an ounce of fear hidden in his voice. I look to Hank to see if he will answer because Mystique seems really troubled with the question, but at the same time so does he. 

“Hank and I are the only ones left. I couldn’t save the rest I told you I’m not a hero” she sighs still troubled with whatever happened which is ridiculous because when I saw her on TV my entire perspective on mutants changed, and when we continued to hear things about her rescuing tortured mutants it only increased my new found appreciation. I

 

mean there were still people who thought poorly of them, my mom for example. She always told me how dangerous they were, and when I gushed about how beautiful Mystique was a few months ago she beat me for what felt like an eternity. Maybe that’s why my mom never liked Peter she suspected that he was a mutant maybe it was his silver hair, how fast he talked, or he was always super fidgety when he came over. Honestly how did never catch on.

 

“Well you’re a hero to us. Seeing you that day on TV changed my life” the redhead spoke softly and Mystique eyed her in disbelief as if she didn’t believe her. 

“Mine too” the blue teen added with his funky but charming smile.

“Mine too” Peter added and I knew what he meant Mystique was the one that stopped his father from killing another president, and probably being put back in the Pentagon and damaging any connection he would ever have with his only son, and she caught on to this too. “I mine I still live in my moms basement, but everything else… is, well it’s pretty much the same… I’m a complete loser” he chuckles forcing everyone else to join in. 

Yes it was attempt to make them feel better before they fought a God, but it was also a way for Peter to mention his emotions while not dwelling on them at the same time. In fact I’m the only person to know certain details of his life.

“I’m Jean by the way” the redhead smiles at me politely giving me nervous wave which I return. “And I’m Scott the super cool one” he smirks teasingly making jean die laughing, and it’s contagious that I cannot help but join in soon he’s laughing with us. “And I’m Kurt” the blue guy introduces next to me offering me his three fingered hand which I graciously take with a broad smile.

“Well I’m Kaitlyn, and I’m here with…”

“We know you and Peter are together” Jean smiles politely with a slight reminding me of one of my best friends which is comforting because I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to return to my normal life again. “It’s kind of obvious” Scott adds teasingly with a simple smirk. I feel Peter roll his eyes beside while I’m a blushing fool. 

“You’ve got it all wrong we’re not… we used to be but not…” I trail off catching Peter’s mock offense. “After today I kinda just assumed we were…” Now I cut him off deciding to join in on his game of teasing. “What just because I’m pregnant you assume that we’re back together.” Everyone's faces are priceless at my sudden confidence, but I think Peter’s not impressed face is the best.

“No I just assumed that you fell in love with my dazzling personality all over again” He cracks his charming smile each dimple poking out. “Well you’re correct” I smile probably alittle to big. He leans down to my level so he can easily whisper in my ear. “You look super sexy by the way in that suit” He smirks my face heating up because in my opinion i hugged my curves a little too tightly, and showed off my bump unlike my sweatshirt. “You sure I don’t look fat?” I ask not able to help my insecurities. He shakes his head letting his hair swish from side to side making me giggle.

“Eww romance I’m gonna hurl” Scott fake gags making Jean smack him upside, but it doesn’t compare to Peter wrapping duct tape around his mouth in less than .5 seconds. Seriously it’s as if he doesn’t move when he does this stuff, and if it weren’t for the gust of wind that blew us all over none of us would have ever none it was him.

But we dd know and didn’t stop the hysterical giggles, and I’m sure what was a death glare from Scott underneath his goggles.

“Seventh wonder, twelve o'clock” Hank spoke making us all jump, and pulling Mystique up to stand by him.

We came up on Cairo, or at least what it used to be now a giant metal pyramid stood in the center of the city, and I’m almost positive I know who assembled it. “He has the professor in the center of the pyramid” Jean says holding two fingers to her head while staring off in the distance. “He’s going to transfer his consciousness into the professor, and if he does that he’ll have the power to control every mind in the world.”

She looks over at me, and I’m not sure if it’s on purpose or if she just needs some reassurance from a girl her age, but I give her smile not completely sure what you tell a girl who can know anything when a god is trying to end the world.

I feel the plane sway to the side as we go around the pyramid looking for an entrance, but something, or someone, catches all of our attentions. “What the hell is that?” Moria asks her mouth gaping open. Mystique follows her gaze already knowing what it is, but still she has to see.

“It’s Erik” and as soon as the two words slip from her mouth Peter is at her side gazing out the window to get better look.Hank jumps turning to see peter before releasing an amused but annoyed huff. Mystique turns to stare at the other three mutants teens hesitantly like she’s scared to send any of them out there. “You guys help get Nightcrawler into the pyramid. Get Charles. I’ll take care of Erik.”

“How are we gonna get through that” Hank asks gazing at the impressive magnetic shield. Immediately Peter is on the case offering to help which I’m not for, but I know there is no way to keep away that man. “I came here for him let me help.” The confidence in his voice does not settle my rolling stomach however, but Mystiques small nod of approval causes it to somersault.   
“The rest of you get Charles on this plane, and get out of here” Her voice is so sure this will work it’s the human in me, but I see so many flaws. “We’re not leaving without you” Kurt speaks up saying everything I’m scared to say in one sentence. “Don’t worry we’ll catch up.” and although he’s answering Kurt’s statement his eyes are glued on me as if he can right through me and read all of worries.

The plane lands as smoothly as it possibly can when the world is being torn apart from the ground up, and you feel like your insides are being torn apart to. They all step out of the plane and instantly Mystique is giving orders on what to do, but before Peter can get out I grab his sleeve to pull him back.

“Please be careful I just got you back” I whisper as tears prick my eyes, but only because of my hormones. “I will, I made a promise a long time ago that I would never leave my first child without a father like mine did to me. I can’t miss it’s childhood, and wouldn’t be able to with myself if I left you alone in this world.

I nod tears slowly trickling down my cheeks and somehow manage to choke out “you’re nothing like your father.” He sighs cupping my cheek wiping away tear. “I’m more like him than you think, and maybe it’s not always a bad thing we’re just gonna have to get to know him.” I nod trying to comprehend that he said we, but my thoughts are cut short when he presses a deep passionate kiss to my lips. We pull away and he rests his forehead on mine breathing deeply.

“I missed that” he whispers before slipping on his goggles and speeding away leaving me there speechless. Him and the now blue Mystique vanish and I trace the blur of silver through the air before I retreat to the safety of the plane. 

Moria and I decided to stay back knowing we cause more problems than fix in a battle of this extreme especially since I’m pregnant. I slowly bounce around the small landing of plane my hands pressed to my belly. He promised I remind myself over and over, and it’s not until I turn to the front of the I notice Moria is staring at me with a small smile that halts my pacing for a moment.

“I was nervous when I was pregnant with my son” she states simply never letting her war eyes leave mine. “But my situation was quite different from yours though” she continues making me tilt my head wanting to hear more. “I knew he wasn’t the one yet we still got married. So I let the fear of my child never growing up with a father control me into an unwanted terrible marriage.” She turns to look out the window a look of confusion crossing her face.

“How did you know?” I ask hesitantly scared of pushing a subject like this with a woman I didn’t know. Her smile is warm and welcoming though to the private question. “I was in love with someone else, but for the life of me I could not figure who that's why we’re divorced now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Out of nowhere random bangs and shots rang out through plane causing Moria and I both to frantically look out the plane for any clue on what was going on, but saw nothing only hear. We heard the screams of agonizing pain, and angry growls from Hank, but the idea that we had no clue what was going on tortured us.

Then Kurt appeared in his puff of blue smoke and couldn’t have been more overjoyed. I wanted to hug, and he new it so he gave me a wide smile with I’ll be right back before disappearing just as quickly as he appeared.

I look down at the man Kurt dropped off. He looked terribly beaten and utterly exhausted. “Kaitlyn this is Charles Xavier the professor” she said smiling down at him with adoringly worried eyes. So this was the world's most powerful mutant, and the man Moria loved I wonder if she knew.

After that Jean, Scott, and Hank appear rather quickly, and before he has the chance to sit down Hank is ordering Moria to get the plane in the sky. I sit down another round nausea hitting me remembering that I still haven’t eaten much in the past two weeks. “I’m tired” I whisper before I collapse on a surprised Scott. 

This time though I don’t completely pass out instead the room blends together as Scott and try to snap me out of it. “I’m fine” I whisper hazely now I can see Hanks blue fuzzy staring at me in disbelief. “Shit” he growls catching everyone's attention. “What’s wrong with her?” Jean asks voice raising to a squeak as she lies by the professor.

“She hasn’t eaten in a few weeks, something about her mom, but she's malnurited.” Hank says and I nod loosely like my neck has to bones to old it up.

Before anyone can elaborate a pink streak sabs through the top of the plane followed by another one. “Everyone grab ahold of Kurt” Jean shouts her fear jolting me sightly. I feel Kurt grab my arm tightly holding on for dear life, but the image of a very skimpy dressed and a boy with wings is all I need to see to be okay with it.

A chorus of Kurt hurries are echoed around me, and I want to give my reassurance to because I can’t be the one to die I was just supposed to sit on the flipping plane. Then the comforting cloud engulfs us and I open my eyes fully gasping for breath to see we’re no longer on the plane.

“Get out” an unfamiliar voice really waking me up, but i turn to see it’s just the professor. Jean grabs his arms to restrain him from hurting himself or the gathering group of bystanders. “Professor, it’s just us. It’s okay now.”

Sadly though I don’t believe her because the world is still going to end.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I gaze out the window looking for some answer as to wear Peter was, but all I saw was the world I grew up on being torn apart. Then from a purple portal another blue guy appears as he looks around partially satisfied. 

He almost seems harmlessly before his raspy voice starts screaming for Charles. “Show yourself” he demands and I feel Scott pull me down below the window when he starts to turn our way. “Charles” he bellows making me flinch. Scott gives my arm a squeeze and a small forced smile which is fine for the situation. 

We both peak back up to see En Saba Nur flying around in the air and a silver blur encircling him making me smile in relief, but at the same time my worry rises Peter is sixteen and taking on a god.

Then my worries are confirmed when he traps him, and not even his speed can pull him away. The nasty god approaches him as Peter struggles against the restraint, and as much as I want to pull away and pretend it’s not happening I can’t. “Peter” I gasp only loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 

Then it’s as if the professor is noticing me for the first time. “Who are you?” he asks and logically for the situation it makes sense so even though I can’t pull my eyes away from the unnerving scene I respond. “I’m Kaitlyn Peter’s girlfriend. It’s a long story that I don’t have the patience to share right now.”

Peter releases a gut wrenching scream pulling at my heartstrings. I turn back to the window to see Peter’s leg snapped in a position I didn’t think was possible. “Hank why is Peter here?” Charles worriedly asks quietly, but I still here.

“Because he’s an idiot” I shout not able to control my emotions any longer. “He’s an idiot who thought he could save his asshole father, but no he’s about to die out there, and that douche is just gonna sit up in his metal thing like nothings wrong.”

That’s when my sobs start radiating through my body I turn to the window to see the infamous Magneto staring at the whole with a look of boredom. Then his expression changes to something soft, so I pull myself up to see that now the blue douche is choking Mystique, so now he’s worried. I bitterly think inside my head. Well you know what Mystique doesn’t feel the same dude I’ve seen the way her and Hank look at each other. It’s real.

I hear Charles choke out a Raven, and my grumpy ora falters for one of sympathy for the poor guy.”I’m going out there” Hank blurts rushing for the door, and before I can stop him Scott is by his side ready to attack at any means necessary. 

“No its me he wants” Charles to reason while attempting to lift his weak body up. “Charles you can’t give yourself up, if he has you he has all of us” Moria panics quickly strutting to the man trying to keep him down. Then the sickening bellow from early continues “Charles rescue your weaklings. Give your life for theirs.” Charles again pushes up, but stops with a blank look and I can’t take anymore. “Since no one can decide who’s going out there I’ll go” I shouted sprinting past Scott and Hank who try to grab me.

“Kaitlyn wait…” but I’m already out the door. I look around gusts of sand blowing me over every now and then, but I came this far. The building is farther away from the scene than I thought because it feels like forever before I round the corner to Mystique lifelessly lying on the ground and Peter next to her still watching everything with wide eyes. As his father throws Metal objects at En Saba Nur, don’t get me wrong though he’s still an asshole.

“Kaitlyn you idiot you’re going to get yourself killed” I hear Scott shout from behind. I turn to add snarky quip, but he’s already picked me up and gently set me against far away from the fight before he lifts his glasses attempting to slice through a god.

Hank carefully sits Mystique and Peter beside, and by the shock on his face I know I’m about to get it handed to me. “Kaitlyn why…” his eyes close for second and he breathes in like I’m causing him to be mentally exhausted. “Why are you so stupid” he chuckles smiling slightly but it appears to be more of a grimace.

“You're both stupid” Mystique smiles but her attention is somewhere else, maybe on the now close to dead god thanks to Scott, Magneto, Whoever the lightning girl is, and Jean. Honestly I didn’t expect Jean to be able to set herself on fire, but it’s nice to see her let go.

Slowly each part of the god is ripped away as the three of us helplessly watch from the side until there’s nothing left. The air clears of the dust burning my eyes and everyone on the field freezes to awkwardly stare at eachother. One by one everyone starts to dissipate, but Peter, Mystique and I are left. 

So I push up with the bricks support while pulling Peter with me before offering a hand to the blue clad woman which she graciously accepts. We put Peter in between us and together we help him hobble to the building which everyone else has crowded into. We’re stopped though by none other than Erik Lehnsherr slowly levitating downwards to us. 

“Mystique you were right you and Charles are the only family I have left” he sighs, and as much as I want to smack him I remember that he doesn’t know. Plus the trouble on his face tells me a different story, one I’m not sure what it is, so maybe I will have to get to know him better. Then i turn to Peter as hurt and guilt engulfs his face. “He doesn’t know” I whisper trying to remind him of how much hope he once held in his father. All he does though smile dimples popping before giving a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn’s POV

It’s been a few days since we got back to the schools ruins, and immediately everyone was put to work, With the exception of Peter who was put in a full leg cast. Of course he would rather have been helping instead of sitting against the tree with his leg elevated. Ororo, Jean, and I tried our best to entertain him but his stubborn side came into to affect. He couldn’t enjoy anything.

It wasn’t his fault though he naturally moved fast, so when that ability was taken away from him suddenly all of his energy started bubbling up inside of him since he had no way of releasing it making him cranky. We tried everything to make him happy, give him extra hot dogs when we had our nightly bonfires, play his favorite music during the day, and we even bought him boxes of twinkies nothing worked.

This was our last chance.

All three of us slowly approached the tree Peter was happily snoozing under, which was a rare occurrence, with our colorful sharpies in hand. I thought maybe the dull cast was making him feel dreary, so why not add some spunk. First I started sketching Silver lightning bolts all over the cast while Jean and Ororo drew funny sketches and wrote silly quotes. Once we were finished we signed our names and left enough room for everyone else to do so too.

Which everyone happily did while Jean kept Peter in a peaceful sleep. Scott drew lasers in white spots along with his name, and Kurt signed his adding a simple puff of blue as an outline. Even the adults joined in. 

When Mystique, the professor, and and Erik all walked over we all three immediately stopped as the adults eyes bored into us. Mystique knelt down grabbing the blue marker and writing in big letters RAVEN ROCKS with a silly stick figure of herself next Hanks stick figure beast. Charles went next signing Charles The Professor Xavier.

Jean and I caught eyes as the professor finished wondering if we should hand Erik a marker, or if he would do it on his own. However it seemed like he needed some forcing so I shoved a green marker in his hand with a sign showing where to sign. He just put Erik Lehnsherr.

The three adults started to turn, but I reached out for Mystiques arm pulling her attention back. “You’ll want to see his reaction” I say in a duh tone making her smile along with me. As soon as Jean let go of his mind he sat up abruptly energy surging through him already. “Not that I don’t enjoy the company, but why is everyone crowded around me?” He asks eyes darting to Erik and then back to me with a questioning look of fear.

 

“We decided to give you a gift” Ororo smirks at Peter. He quirks an eyebrow playfully, and I gesture towards his cast his eyes following slowly. He stops once he catches the first glimpse of electric green at the top of his cast. His face immediately brightens as he takes in the rest of our artwork. “Thanks guys this is totally rad” His smile is huge ass he pulls me too him in a bine crushing hug. 

“We’re not done yet” Jean giggles pulling Peter’s short attention span back. His head snaps back to me giving me another confused look. For some reason My stomach knots together as she slyly smiles at me. Oddly enough, even though everyone knows about my pregnancy, I’m still self concious about it. I know people are judging mainly because we both just turned sixteen, and we aren’t married. Yes I would’ve rather this happened some other, but I can’t change the past so why dwell on it.

However that does not change the fact that people send me disappointed looks, glares, or whisper as I walk by. This is exactly I hid it for the first few, it wasn’t hard, but now that I’m here the few friends I’ve made insist I embrace it. So that meant wearing Jeans tight fitted shirts which definitely confirmed everyone's thoughts.

Still since we got back Peter and I have barely mentioned the pregnancy let alone have talked about it with anyone else. It’s not that we wanted to pretend it wasn’t happening, but bigger things seemed to be going on, so we focused on those.

“Kaitlyn?” Kurt asks making snap back to reality to see many more people have gathered around. Just great. “Before I came to your house I went to the doctor for my five month checkup. Well she asked if I want to know the gender, and of course I said no because you weren’t there. So she wrote on a piece of paper, and early this morning I gave it to Jean so she could surprise us by designing a clue on your cast.”

His smile widens, if that’s possible, and he immediately starts searching his cast like a giddy child on Christmas. “That’s okay don’t wait for me” I tease but still eagerly join him making the crowd of eager people laugh. As easy as it should be to find it on the cast the stupid thing is so full of doodles it almost hurts my eyes, but then I see it a simple bring lightning bolt amongst the silver ones.

“It’s a girl” we both shout in unision our eyes dancing with joy as they meet. Cheers erupt around us, but they seem distant like Peter and I are the only ones truly living this moment. I help him up off the ground and instantly Jean and Ororo’s arms are around as they squeal with happiness for me, and yack about how they’re going to spoil her silly.

“Congratulations” Mystique smiles warmly giving me a half hug which surprises me slightly because I tense very noticeably. She backs away blushing as do I, and Charles, or his wheelchair, takes her place. “Congrats miss Evans” Charles shakes my hand his warm features making me feel much more comfortable with the entire situation. “And I hate to break up the celebration, but Erik and Jean promised to put up the rest of the school today, and when we’re done we’ll find you and Peter rooms.” And before I can tell him that might not be necessary he’s already off, so I turn to confront Peter about it but the sight I see trips me slightly.

Peter is standing record breakingly still as Erik shakes his hand an actual smile on his face. Peter stares up at him eyes wide a side smile on his face to. Erik then turns my way to gao join Charles, but stops for a second to whisper a congrats. 

“Peter we need…”

“Just a sec babe I really wanna watch this” He grins still hyper from the past few minutes, and hobbles off to the already growing crowd of students. I let out an exhausted sigh deciding to stay back, and let Peter have fun gaping at his dad.

“What’s wrong?” Mystique’s calm voice asks from behind me. Breathing in I slowly turn to face her with questioning look. “What do you mean?” I ask just as calmly. She grins turning to look at the crowd of students all bouncing happily. “I know the way people look when they’re dealing with something… I’ve worn many times.” Her voice trails off slowly her eyes never leaving the slowly rebuilding school. 

I inhale the smell of fresh wood that lingers in the air building my courage to talk to someone I still know barely anything about. “Everyone thinks I’m staying” I whisper realizing how pathetic my problems sound. “And you don’t want to?” She finally turns me a grin on her face as if she’s lived this so many times. “No no, it’s not that per say, but I don’t want to live here and cause any trouble for Charles…”

“Charles loves trouble, and he would love having you here” Mystique laughs. “But I’m going to have a baby…” I groan “and I’m not a mutant.” I plop onto the grass not even caring if I get dirty, and Mystique joins me. “You know Charles’s dream has always been to have mutants and humans attend the school together learning and growing as one unit.”

The wind blows pushing my long hair to the side, and I pull my legs as close as I can to my chest to block the breeze out. “At the same time though I can’t go home there’s no way I would survive, and I’m sure news has traveled across school about…”

“You’re naive if you think kids at school are the worst of your problems. Stryker might be locked up, but there are more dangerous people out there who know who you are now, and maybe staying here would be the best thing for you to do.” Raven explains wrapping a hesitant arm around my shoulder.

“I’m going to miss my life” I whisper feeling a tear slip from eye at the idea of never seeing my friends again. “I know what that feels like. I’ve ran from so many different lives always missing parts of each one, but yet I kept running try not to make the same mistake.” I nod all of her words sinking in. It’s odd because my mom and I never had heart to heart moments like this, but I was doing it so easily with Mystique. “Well what does Peter want to do?” The question is simple, and should be easier for me to answer but it’s not. Peter's decision will affect me more than my own will, so I’m slightly on edge about what he’ll choose because every option has downfalls.

“I know he wants to stay here, be with people like him, and I want him to because he’s never had that chance before.” In the distance I can see Scott and him doing god knows what, but seeing him interact with other kids our age makes me smile. Like I said he’s never had this before.

“He also wants to improve his speed” I chuckle as I remember him telling me this with full on seriousness. “God help us all if he gets any faster, but he's in a full leg cast” she retorts in disbelief. “Hank told us that his entire body moves at exceptional rates, why Charles got a headache from trying to read his mind. Also why he needs to eat so much, to stay healthy he at least needs to take in twice as many calories as someone his age. Not only that his body heals at exceptional rates, so he’ll be out of the cast by sometime next week.”

She looks shocked to hear all of this, which I don’t blame her for I was to at first. “He’s quite interesting” She halfheartedly chuckles her eyes following mine to the boys. I nod in a mutual agreement and silence engulfs as we watch Scott, Peter, and now Kurt rough it out on the lawn.

“Sorry, I just thought of this. When we learned about our teachers only called you Mystique, but Charles and many others refer to you as Raven so which one do you prefer?” I ask biting my lip knowing this must be a touching subject. 

“Charles calls me Raven because that’s who he grew up with, and he still likes to hold onto that part of our past, but Mystique was given to me as a code name. I made some pretty bad choices under that name that I’m not completely proud of. They call me a hero yet know nothing, but to answer your question I’m truly not either one so it is whichever you prefer.”

I know she’s here with me, but I see it in her eyes that she’s miles away trying to hide. “I like Raven it seems more personal, and if it’s okay you could be a different version of Raven when it comes to me become who you truly are.”

“I’d like that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry I couldn;t get you guys a lot of space, but with new students already enrolling for this semester I had to find extra space somewhere, and I assumed you guys would want to be near people you know.” Charles explained apologetically as we slowly strolled down the halls, thanks to Charles’s wheelchair and Peter’s leg.  
“Really professor anything will work for us” I state as he smiles up at me classic comforting eyes. We stop in front of an old wood door in a hall full of similar ones. “Well here we are, and tomorrow you guys can go to your homes and gather any belongings. I’ll send Raven with you since I don’t trust either one of you to drive” He jokes leading us in.

Peter groans annoyed since the adults here still don’t seem to trust him. Some things never change. “Thanks prof” Peter grins holding up a fist bump. However the professor rolls his eyes playfully, and wheels out of the tiny room mumbling under his breath. “Oh and don’t forget I need you, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Ororo in my office after dinner” he reminds Peter because without he would totally forget.

“Why does he need to see you guys?” I ask once the door is closed blocking nosy students. Peter freezes as he turns to examine the room. “Don’t ask me, how would I know it’s not like…” He halts mid sentence catching my icy glare. He only rambles when he’s trying to keep a secret. “I heard him talking to Raven about putting the X-Men back together” he squeals the energy he’s been holding in coming out his ears as he nearly blows his top.

I’m am much more silent on the matter because I’m not sure whether I should encourage him, or shut it down. For one he has an amazing gift that could help so many people, but at the same time he’s going to have a daughter soon so he’s gonna have to help himself. The only thing I can see is Peter crouched on the ground with his head being yanked back. His eyes are clenched shut as he accepts his fate. That time he got out, but this would become a regular thing what if he didn’t get out.

“That sounds great” I choke through a sickly sweet smile. He doesn’t seem to notice my false attitude mainly because he’s on cloud nine right now. “Does that mean we’re staying here.... Permanently” I pause not sure what answer I to come out of his mouth. I look up to see his confused eyes bore into me for an answer. “I was hoping we would, but we can find somewhere else.” he sighs looking down at his cast eyes lingering on each name with a small smile.

“I just didn’t know if I was welcome here” I jump in quickly not wanting him to sink into one of his depressed moods. “Charles is fine with it” he looks up rolling his eyes playfully like it’s the most obvious thing. I mumble a swear under my breath because he’s impossible to have serious conversations with. “I know but Charles is honeybun that would let a terrorist in his house, oh wait.”

I turn to Peter with a quirked eyebrow as if to say come at me knowing he wouldn’t. He visibly gulped before hesitantly plopping on the bed next to me eyes never leaving mine. “Yes Charles runs the school, but he can’t control everyone, and I’m sure there are some mutants that live here that are hostile towards humans.”

 

A random chill rolls over my body causing me to hunker in like I did earlier with Raven. Except this time Peter immediately lifts me into his lap holding me tightly against his chest. The wind rolls through the window as light turns to dusk, and Peter rocks me with each gust. “I would never let anyone hurt either one of you” he whispers voice shaky with exhaustion. “Not even my own father.”

“He wouldn’t hurt his granddaughter” I attempt to reason my own voice now shaking. “One can only hope. Now go get something to eat I need to go see the prof.” He sets my sleepy feet graciously on the floor, and we walk out hand in hand. Across from us Kurt and Scott stroll out of there own room looking just as ready for bed as we are. “You look dead” Scott mumbles a dreary smirk playing on his lips. I roll my eyes not in the mood for a comeback, so instead I turn to Peter still mustering my best smile.

“See ya later” I mumble into his silver hair, and Peter presses a light kiss to my temple and they start off the opposite way as me. I breath in sharply because this is the first time I’ve been left alone in this place, and the random doors and turns are really throwing me for a loop. After I go down a few staircases and take a few turns it’s then that I realize that I’m back at my room.

In that moment I decide I want to die.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dear freakin jesus how big is this house” I mumble but it’s louder than I want it to be because three girls heads snap towards eyes rolling in unison. It takes all of my willpower not to flip them off. I look around the sitting room to see several others students staring at me, or more like my mid drift. Suddenly feeling self conscious I duck my head deciding to wander down the opposite hall.

All of the halls have the same white crown molding with matching pillars while the bottom half of the walls are completely oak. This fact is not very helpful for finding the kitchen. I keep wandering nonetheless until I hear humming come from a nearby room. My curiosity getting the best of me pulls me towards the lovely sound.

I poke my head around the corner of the pristine white door frame to see a man facing a stove humming an unfamiliar tune. A smile grows as I sink into the kitchen my cravings getting the best of me as practically throw open the fridge trying to find any form of cheese. “Dear heavens” the man's voice startles me, and I turn around to see Erik Lehnsherr staring straight at me.

“I’m sorry I was just looking for something to eat.” A blush blooms across my cheeks as I examine my teal fluffy socks feeling self conscious for the hundredth time today. “Oh know it’s fine just all the students came down and ate earlier” He states eyeing the huge block of cheese in my hand, but a small closed mouth smile appears. “I got lost” I whisper still blushing as I start rummaging for a knife.

“Here” he hands me a sleek knife, and with a shaky hand I grab it trying to muster my everythings okay smile that I use on Peter, but his dad doesn’t buy it. He doesn’t push it though. “Why didn’t you ask the other students for help?” He asks turning back to his soup. Breathing I force the knife down with one sharp movement sending a clunk through the room. “They’re not very fond of me.” My slicing slows, and again he doesn’t push it.

“What was that song you were humming?” I ask heading for the small table next to the oven. Now he tenses, but once his blue eyes meet mine he relaxes. “It was the song I sang to my daughter to get her to go to sleep, when she was… When she was still alive.”

Well now I feel terrible

“I’m sorry” I mumble stuffing my face full off cheese nervously. He shakes his head as if to dismiss my apology, but I know my question hit a soft spot. I feel some of my hatred for this man fade as I learn a small fact about his life. “You’ll have to teach me that song when my litle one won’t go to bed” I smile softly at a image of Erik singing the tune to Peter’s and I’s little girl as we stand in the doorframe watching admiringly.

“I guess I will” He truly smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn’s POV

“Peter you need to tell him” I whine at his feet like a child. His face is anything, but excited though as he kurtly shakes his head. “What’s with the sudden urge to tell gramps” he attempts to play it off carelessly, but his wide frightened eyes always give him away. “I can just tell he’s struggling with some kind of loss I think it would help if he knew he still had some form of family left” I try to reason.

With a thud Peter’s dropped to the ground curling his hands in his hair in aggravation. “I know it’s just… I don’t want to come across as if I’m trying to replace them.” He drops his head onto his knees still curling and uncurling his hands in his hair. “He would just be grateful he still has family left” I plead pressing my exposed back against the wall beside him. 

“He doesn’t want a son like me” He sighs, and even though his face is hidden between his knees I can still hear the audible crack. His words weave through each cell in body as I try to make sense on where he would’ve come with that.

“I’m kleptomaniac.” His head jerks up revealing a faded red ring around his eyes as his lips form in a puffy pout. “He’s an ex terrorist” I state blandly like stealing twinkies can match attempting an assassination on Nixon. “Well atleast he did all that crazy shit to protect mutants, even though it was terribly planned. I just gave us a worse name by stealing stuff because I was bored.”

“I’m also a highschool dropout.” I honestly want to smack him out of this ridiculously stubborn mood. “You dropped out of highschool because you were trying to protect everyone. Even though half the people in that school made fun of you for looking different that shows how amazing you are.”

His dark eyes stare into my own searching for any fragment of lying, but I’m not because if Erik sees any type of flaw in Peter then he can come and talk to me. “I’m also going to be sixteen year old dad, not that I regret any of it though. He just might not be the most accepting…”

“Erik will either love you for you, or he won’t. Even then you’ll still have me and our daughter.” I cup his cheek with my hand cradling his head affectionately. He scoots closer slowly dropping his head on my shoulder. I mimicked his movement interlacing our bodies together. “We should probably get going if we want to get my stuff before my mom gets off work” I mumble against his heaving chest craving the feeling of his erratic heartbeat.

“Who’s all going?” Peter asks against my hair his hands slowly pulling me up. “I think Scott’s driving and Jean and Ororo are coming to help pack things up, but then I felt bad for leaving Kurt out so I invited him too” I blushed sheepishly as his eyes widen at the amount of people we’re squeezing into the car.

“We should go see if Scott’s up then” Peter teases his dreary mood vanishing as he hobbles out of the room pulling me behind him. I stumble over my feet for a few seconds marvelled that he’s still faster than me with a cast, but he kisses my cheek pulling me with him out the door. 

“Scott, Kurt get up” I shout kicking the door giggling when Scott opens the door his curls flopping in his face. He’s followed by a wide awake Kurt who’s hair is perfectly styled, and already dressed. “We let you sleep till 8:30 so be grateful” I tease leaving Peter with the guys as I skip to Jean and Ororo’s room.

Before I can even knock it’s thrown open to reveal the two smiling girls who are also wide awake. “Scott everyone else is ready, so hurry or we’re leaving you” Jean scolds interlocking her arm through mine, and pulling me back to the guys. Scott slams the heavy door making the walls vibrate along with his vivid swears.

“Scottie there are little ears listening” Peter scoffs putting his hands on either of my stomach like he's blocking the baby from Scott’s profanity. “I would prefer it if my little twinkies first word didn’t have to come from your vocabulary.” Now he’s full on pressed his cheek to my belly, and has both arms wrapped around my mid drift as if to actually hold her.

“Did he just call your daughter a twinkie?” Ororo asks quirking an eyebrow he gaze wandering down to Peter then up to me. All I can do is solemnly nod. “Thanks to Pete I’m going to raise a child who’s addicted to twinkies and rock music” I sigh, but they all know I’m joking because I child who’s just like Peter would be a blessing.

After that Scott comes out looking fresher than earlier hairstyled and glasses hiding any form of sleepiness. We head to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before we commit to the hour and a half drive to my old home.

“Now Scott try not to fall asleep while driving” Jean teases hopping into the passenger seat. “Yeah I would prefer not to die” Peter chimes in slugging Scott from the backseat. “Shut up I’m actually a good driver” Scott grumbles and I send him the best sympathetic smile I can while squished between Peter and Ororo. 

The old car clunks down the old dirt road bouncing us up and down, and off of eachother. “Yeah he’s a great driver” Peter mumbles while ne bounces his head off the dingy window. “If you were driving we would have three speeding tickets by now” I scoff my back pressed into his chest as I try to make more room for Ororo and Kurt. 

“Could you to keep the PDA to a minimum” Ororo play gags accidentally elbowing Kurt in the process. “What was that for?” Kurt belows clutching his nose while franticly looking at Ororo for an answer. “We trying to make more room for you buffoons, so you didn’t do something like that” I giggle while slugging Ororo for Kurt since he’s to nice.

“Besides we could do something a lot worse.” I tilt my head up to see Peter smirking down at me lips forming a loopy smile. I can’t even ask what he’s talking about though before he’s pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. “Peter” I giggle giving him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth giving our friends quite the show. “Ororo apologize and make it stop” Jean squeals shielding her eyes.

Still giggling I gently push Peter off of me before collapsing on his chest my own heaving as I catch my breath. “We have an hour drive, so let’s try to keep our pants on” Scott scoffs from the front seat his eyes glancing at us through the mirror. “You're just jealous you’re not getting any action Summers.” Peter’s retort is quick and light hearted, but it catches Scott’s attention long enough for him to miss the oncoming stop sign.

“Holy shit” he shout diverting his eyes back to the road slamming on the breaks jerking all of us forward as the car comes to a screeching stop slightly in front of the taunting red sign. “Maybe we should be quiet and enjoy the scenery for the rest of the ride.” Jean’s smile is small as she tries to compose herself like the rest of us. 

So we do just that all of our eyes gazing out the old windows admiring the blurry trees, and green fields. The sun sprays them with a airy light illuminating our way to hell.

\-------------------------------------------------Ten Minutes Later---------------------------------------------------

“I’m bored” Peter whines pulling me from the glistening river. “It’s been ten minutes” I retort blandly making everyone giggle quietly. “You know that’s like an eternity for me. Let’s talk about something.” He jolts up pushing me with him while expectantly looking at everyone waiting for someone to start. “Kurt twists in his seat awkwardly as he opens and closes his mouth like a fish. I can tell by the way his eyes gaze up that he’s trying to find the right way to phrase what he wants to say.

“I’ve been meaning to ask something” he finally starts blushing eyes grazing over each person before landing on Peter. “Shoot” I state trying my best to urge him on comfortingly, but by the way his eyes grow to the size of saucers I know I’ve freaked him out. “I just want to ask a question why would I shoot you” he shrieks a confused fear flaring up in his eyes. “Kurt it’s just… ugh nevermind, continue” Scott sighs not wanting to steer the blue boy off topic.

“Peter is it true that Magneto is your father?” Well for all the thinking that he put into this he sure just spit it out with no problem. Peter looks to me frazzled before jerking his head back up to Kurt. His mouth open to respond, but Scott’s already beat him to it. “Wait Magneto’s your father?” His mouth puffs up as I assume he’s trying to hold in his laughing fit, but I don’t find this situation funny.

 

“You didn’t know Erik was his father?” Jean turns to face Scott with a look of disbelief as Peter and I watch on utterly confused. “Not all of us are mind readers” Scott shoots back the csr jerking to the right with his head. I press one hand against Peter’s shoulder, and the other firmly against my stomach as I try to focus on the quickly blurring scenery instead of my certain death.

“How did you find out?” A shriek escapes Peter’s mouth cutting into Jean and Scott’s argument. “Mystique told me.” Kurt looks sheepishly towards the dusty floorboard like he regretted starting this conversation. However Peter simply swears under his breath more towards Raven than Kurt.

An awkward silence engulfs us as or eyes nervously divert from each other each and every one of us scared to break the ice. “Yes he’s my dad, to answer your question” Peter sighs apologetically looking up at Kurt for being so harsh. Scott and Kurt simultaneously open there mouths confidence back, but Peter holds up a firm hand easing them down. “No he does not know.”

Everyone nods in a forced understanding looking back out the windows waiting for someone break the ice again. “Why haven’t you told him?” Scott asks his eyes staring back at us through his red glazed glasses. As a response Peter groans clutching his forehead in his hands like he did earlier.

“I’ve survived this long without him it’s not like I need him now. I’m sixteen I don’t need him to play catch with me, or tuck me in. He can’t come to my track tournaments anymore, or sing me a lullaby. It’s not like I want him to do anything a father would like kiss me or hug me…” His voice drags on his eyes staring at absolutely nothing.

“I never knew my parents, but I would do anything to say I love you, and to have them hug and kiss me” Kurt whispers. His quiet statement pulls my attention to see small tears welling in the corner of his blue eyes. Turning to my left I see Peter is staring at Kurt to his eyes are glazed over and his mouth is slightly parted in a look of utter shock. 

“Me too I would do anything for my parents to tuck me in one more time” Ororo sniffed while hesitantly raising her hand letting it hover over Kurt’s back before letting it sink heavily on his shoulder. They share a look of understanding for each other, and the tears seem to mean peace instead of pain. 

“I think we can all agree that we would do anything for our parents. The next time I see mine I’m going to cry even if I am sixteen.” Scott chuckles lightly, but I can tell by the way that he diverts his eyes that it’s not funny. “Besides you cannot see your mom because you have to protect her, so take this as a chance to get to know your dad.”  
The three agree with small smiles on there face suddenly gazing out the window dreamingly. Jean gapes at them her back firmly pressed against the car door as she gazes at them in disbelief like it’s unheard of for a child and a parent to love each other, but sadly I can relate.

“I hate my parents” she scolds shifting her cold stare to her lap. “They always awkwardly shuffled around me to scared of what I would do if they admitted there distaste in me, but I knew along. When my powers came in my mom stopped tucking me in, kissing me, or even sitting next to me. They were sacred and I don’t blame them, but I wish they would’ve acted differently.” Her gaze never shifts from her lap instead her eyes bore past the floor of the even and straight into the center of the earth.

Scott tries his best to pull her back without crashing, and putting her down for ruining the mood. While I find myself almost smiling because I feel the exact same way towards my parents. I mean how else is a girl supposed to feel when her parents fight over custody for the dog, and the attorney has to remind them about their ten year old daughter to which said girl's father shrugs and say “You can have her.”

Again silence covers us as we try to force the words out, but no one can instead I look to Jean encouragingly who turns to Peter apologetically. Who in turn stares at Kurt with gratefulness, who gazes at Ororo sadly tears still filling his tear ducts. All while Scott drives trying his best not to kill all of us.

However the quiet although awkward is refreshing because it gives me a chance to reflect. What Kurt, Ororo, and Scott said was true, and just because Jean and I don’t have healthy relationships with our parents that shouldn’t keep Peter from starting one with his dad. I honestly think that if he would've had the chance to raise Peter that he would not have went down the path that he ended up on. I saw how much love he shared for his daughter by the way his face fell, and no I’m not saying we should change the past but I’m saying that this opportunity could change the both of them.

“We’re home” Peter mumbles grabbing my attention, sadly he’s right. We’re on the edge of the small city which means my once hme is around the corner. The suburban houses seem so unfamiliar and daunting now that I’m here, and it’s hard to think that just yesterday I was considering coming back. How could I ever consider living in here and raising my daughter here when it brings back so many terrible memories. How could I tell her how lovely our home is, and how nice her grandma is when I would have to lie through my teeth.

The mansion seems like such a dream compared to this place with Charles hospitality, and Raven and Hank’s constant worrying, and of course the occasional three sentence conversations with Erik which change my whole perspective. Of course there are lots of people that keep their distance, but I have my lovely friends who are always…

“Hey waddles are you gonna get out?” Scott chuckles earning a glare almost as piercing as his laser eyes from me, so maybe my friends are jerks. “I’m going to go in first in case she is here, and then I’ll come get you guys.” Peter lets me out reluctantly, but I can tell he doesn’t want me to go inside by myself. I have to do it though incase she is in there. I need some form of closure from my wicked mother incase this is last chance I’ll get to speak to her.

I inhale briskly feeling it vibrate my body nervously, absolutely nothing has changed giving me more anxiety. A few shingles dangle from the roof waving to me with the wind. The grass hasn’t been mowed since we moved in, and the dandelions are sprouting like they’re her regular flowers in the beds. The white plastic fence still screeches when you open it, and the gravel path up to the front door is still uneven.

I approach the door scared to be here even though this was once my home. Still I lift my heavy hand letting it drop on the door before quickly pulling it away in fear. Immediately the door is thrown open revealing my mom still decked out in her pajamas and a bathrobe despite it being a Monday and a work day. Her sunken face squishes in as her eyes roam over my body before letting them stop on my round belly. 

I gulp forgetting that I never actually told her news, and even though she already suspected it it's not like she could’ve proved it because I wasn’t showing. But now I’m eating half as much as Peter which is scary. I faintly remember Hank feeding me who knows what by the time we finally got back to the mansion a week ago, and after that Raven and him monitored me for days making sure I went to his lab everyday for my vitamins. It didn’t take long for Charles to jump on the bandwagon always giving bigger portions of food. Plus Peter is always stuffing twinkies down my throat, so I’m always full and growing.

“So it is true.” Slips out of her mouth carelessly, and I have to force the agonizing feeling that those were her first words to me in a week. “It is” I pause trying to gain my composure under her rolling eyes “and I’m here to get my stuff.” I feel my chest rise not wanting to tell her where I’m going knowing fully well her reaction. 

She steps aside allowing me to step on the dingy once cream carpet. Quickly I rush to the other side of the house trying to avoid any random unfiltered question, but my efforts are futile. “Is Peter the father?” Her voice is like scraping sandpaper as she asks the question slowly approaching where I rooted myself. “He is.” It’s more of a plea for help than a confidant statement which I notice she takes pleasure in.

“He’s a freak, saw him on the news with a bunch of other freaks. He broke a terrorist out of the Pentagon a few months back you know the one that dropped the stadium on the white house, and now cities are torn out of the ground and guess who’s at the center of it?” Her eyes pierce through me making my body go numb. So numb I barely notice she’s clutching shoulder so tightly her knuckles are turning white. 

“I warned you not to get involved with him because I knew there was something wrong with him, and now look where you are, you’re pregnant and the thing inside you is probably a freak to.” Her jaw is clenched her eyes so erratic confirming all of my theories on her. Suddenly she slaps me with her free hand, and skin hitting skin rings through the small house. “You’re such a screw up” she shouts sending a jab to my back making me double over instinctively wrap my frail arms around my stomach. Several other hits land on my back, and there are kicks knocking my legs. My body starts to sink weakly as soreness takes over.

She can hurt me, but not my baby. 

“How dare you side with them and embarrass this family.” Another slap to the face, but it’s in the same place as earlier so I barely feel it. Instead the numbness spreads across my cheek making me woozy. “Ahhhhhhhh” I scream as I feel nails tangle through my hair lifting me, so I’m staring into her flaring eyes. 

Time stops and I let my eyes shift from her eyes to her rising knee. I know she’s going for my stomach, so I flail against her grip feeling like I’m drowning. I let out another meek scream, and before she can make contact with my midriff a red explosion goes off behind us, and a gust of wind pushes past me strong arms sweeping me up and pulling me to the other side of the room.

Peter sets me down worried eyes examining me through his goggles, and I let his hands roam my body to check for injuries but I’m fine. From the corner of my eye I see Scott’s face twist as he seems to step towards my mom. “Scott.” I grab his wrist weakly shaking my head hoping he’ll get the hint that she’s not worth it. “Let’s just get her stuff” Jean speaks up wrapping her arm around my shoulder as if to shield me from the woman lurking by the burnt crisps of the front door.

“You guys really couldn’t have thought of a better plan” I chuckle lightly my head still pounding. “Kurt was just gonna poof u in here, but Scott acted on impulse.” Her smile is real, but it’s not her normal smile instead its swelling with concern. “If you and Ororo want to help me pack my clothes then the guys can do some of the heavy lifting.” The two girls nod simultaneously opening my drawers. 

I just dump all of my clothes into three big suitcases not caring for neatness since all I want to do is get out of here. “Kait what exactly do you want?” Peter asks carefully running his hands over the knick knacks on my desk. I pull a book bag out of my closet gently placing all of my stuff in there. “Definitely this.” I hold up a frame with a collage of pictures of Peter and I through the years. 

“Our room is already furnished, but I would like to have some of my smaller things like pictures, this desk lamp, and my bulletin board.” I point to each thing a small smile as my room slowly starts to come apart. 

When we’re done we slowly walk out to see my mom leaning against the island a bottle of whiskey in her hand. “You brought them here?” She asks although she knows the answer. I nod feeling a sudden surge of confidence. This woman who I call my mother assaulted me, threatened the life of my unborn child, and called by boyfriend a freak and I will no longer crumble at her feet.

“You’re one of them then. You’re no longer my daughter” she slurs. She shifts her gaze to the half empty bottle before chucking it at us, but Jean holds up a hand stopping it easily letting it drift down to the ground. With a sharp scowl Peter pulls me protectively into his chest, and Scott steps in front of us I’m sure glaring at her as we walk out.

Once we’re in the car everyone still slightly shaken up Scott turns around in his seat to stare at Peter. “Just because Kaitlyn’s moms an ass doesn’t mean your dad is.” Even though slightly inapropriate the joke makes me smile for the first time since I went into that house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dear god Kaitlyn what happened to your face” Charles screeches as soon as we enter the door. His accent is thickly intertwined with concern making me reach up to touch my bruised face. “It’s a long story…” Jean trails off turning me to take it away.

Inhaling I attempt to focus on Charles finding it hard to share it with him. “My mom…” I stop hoping he gets the point and I don’t have to go into further detail, and luckily he does. I wonder if I’m replaying the memory in my head and he can see it, so he doesn’t want to torture me with saying it to. 

“Let’s go to Hank’s lab, so he can get you some ice and make sure the baby was not harmed.” I nod taking a step forgetting how bruised my legs were. Immediately I pull back wincing, but I still refuse Scott and Peter’s help because I’m not broken just sore. Following Charles I limp towards the elevator everyone else shuffling behind me to keep an eye on me. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kaitlyn what happened?” Hank scoffed sitting me down on the exam table immediately. He tosses me some ice, and hustles around the lab looking for his equipment. He tries to lay me down, but the blossoming pain in my mid back makes me shriek and pull back up. Hank side eyes me asking if I want to talk, but I shake my head telling him to go on. 

“What’s everyone doing down here?” Ravens voice rings out snapping me back into panic because I do not want everyone knowing about this. The only way this could get worse is if.... “Mystique did you find them?” Well there’s Erik. “We’re tending to Kaitlyn’s injuries” Charles states nonchalantly making me want to smack him. “What?!” Raven shrieks nearly knocking hank over as she sees my painted on face for the first time.  
“Excuse me Raven, but I have to check the rest of her body for injuries” Hank mumbles looking away noticing there close proximity. “I’m fine guys” I groan glaring at Raven while she cups her hands over my cheeks lightly skimming the bruise. “Oh dear” Erik states followed by silence, and Hank comes to face me to. I twist ignoring the surging pain to see my back is splattered in black and blue bruises of all different sizes.

“I’m fine just make sure my baby is okay” I sigh turning back to face Hank and Raven setting with looks saying I don’t want to talk about what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some questions regarding Kaitlyn and Peter's baby. 
> 
> First off what color hair should she have? Blonde, silver or something else
> 
> Should she have a different eye color or markings if she is a mutant?
> 
> What should her mutation be if she is one?
> 
> And finally do you guys have any name suggestions?

Kaitlyn’s POV

The day finally came when Peter could get his cast off. To me it felt like two weeks, but for him it felt like years, and I knew it by the way he whined, bounced, and talked constantly. He couldn’t release his energy by running, so instead he found other more pestering ways to do it. One of the ways was goofing off with Scott and Kurt.

Two days ago the girls and I went out to the mall to buy some maternity clothes for me, and a few baby clothes for the baby. However when we got back we were met by the scene of Kurt stuck in the small brick wall that lines the property, and Scott and Peter frantically attempting to get him out. Of course Scott’s way of getting him out was to blow it up, so we had to explain to the professor why there were bricks scattered across his lawn, and a chunk of the wall gone. 

So when the day came everyone rejoiced thinking that the cast coming off would somehow tame his wild behaviour, however I knew better. Of course there X-Men training starts tomorrow, so maybe that would keep them all distracted.

“Peter sit still, I can’t cut it off when you’re vibrating like that” Hank demands trying to ease the scissors through the cast without cutting Peter. However he continued to bounce his smile growing every passing second making Hank grin too. “Now try to take it easy for a few days because you haven’t…” He tries to explain while sliding off the cast, but as soon as it’s off so is Peter.

A second later he’s back jumping around the room so fast he’s still a silver blur. He’s squealing happily zooming around the room knocking over all of Hank’s stuff. He stops in front of me goggles crooked, and hair spewing out everywhere and it’s honestly adorable. I nearly fall backwards as Peter spins me into him kissing me blissfully. I press up against his much bigger, stronger build his happiness becoming contagious. This is how life is supposed to be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

I lazily gazed out the window while Charles gushed on about Shakespeare with dreamy eyes. Today the team stood outside decked out in there X uniforms With Raven and Hank standing firmly in front of them. Peter would dash off followed by Kurt disappearing, and then Ororo and Jean would fly through the air. All while Scott would lift off his brand new high tech visor aiming at random targets. 

 

I longed to be out there with them or at least to hear of today’s activities, but no I had to stay in literature with all the students that didn’t like me. “Kaitlyn could you please interpret paragraph three please.” My head snaps up to see Charles looking at me amusement and disappointment merging across his face. Panicked I look down my eyes frantically scanning for paragraph three, so I can come up with deep bullshit answer.

“Juliet questions the importance of a name because to her her last name does not make her Juliet, and if changing it meant she could be wit the love of her life then she would change it since her name was not what defines her everyday life.” My words are rushed and probably make no sense, but atleast I said something. 

I focus my sole attention on Charles’s small nod of approval as I filter out everyone’s eye rolls and annoyed huffs. Even though classes just started yesterday, and it’s still just a few since so many teachers quit after the school blowing up debacle, but it was no secret that I excelled in all of my classes. So naturally teachers, which consisted of Charles, Hank, and Raven, would call on me.

It’s not my fault Hank had a total fangirl moment when I was able to calculate Peter’s speed by simply basing it off of the size of the mansion, and the speed of the explosion then adding in the route he took. Or how Raven always decides to have small conversations with me in spanish during foreign language, and she has to let me sit out of P.E. I’m pregnant. Charles on the other hand is more settle, he’ll ask a question someone will get it wrong and then he’ll turn to me saying “Kaitlyn will you please help so and so out.”

To make matters worse I barely had any classes with my friends. First hour is math and second hour is science which I have with Jean and Scott. Then I go to foreign language with Kurt and Ororo, and after that we all go to P.E. like I said I have to sit out so I don’t get to hang out with them. Fifth and sixth hour is history and literature which they are all exempt from for X-Men training, and they usually get there homework from me.

The bell rings pulling my head up as I look at the profesor expectantly awaiting my release.   
“Just a minute class your assignment for tomorrow is to write a poem inspired by Romeo and Juliet, and Kaitlyn please pass the assignment along to Peter, Scott, Kurt, Jean, and Ororo.” I nod quickly copying the assignment before I get up to stretch my legs, and after that I’ll come back to sit through another class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kait wait up!” I turn to see Peter and company trotting towards me on my way to the kitchen for lunch. Before I can respond I'm tangled in a pair of strong arms, and Peter is pressing his lips passionately against mine. A gasp escapes from my lips at the sudden contact, but I quickly melt into his touch letting my hands play with the ends of his hair. He mumbles an I missed you, which makes me laugh because he saw me in P.E., smiling while peppering my face with quick pecks. “No wonder she’s pregnant” a high pitched voice spits to her friend as they stroll by. The quip makes me push Peter away from me immediately, and I turn to lunge for the know it all but all I meet is wide eyed Kurt. “Kait calm down…” Peter tries to soothe resting his hands on my shoulders, but the insult is nestled within my brain causing my anger to boil over.

“Calm down, did you miss what she said?” I scoff spinning around in his arms, but this time I don’t push his arms away. “It doesn’t matter…”

“She just implied that I’m a slut” I quietly shout trying my best to not frighten the younger students passing by. Peter gazes down at me sympathy pooled in his eyes since he knows what a touchy subject this is. I know what we did was wrong, but the miracle we’ll have in a few months is not. It seems that people immediately stereotype our situation as a drunken one night stand, and cast me as a slut and Peter as a player. However that could not be farther from the truth because we made that decision out of love, and we continue to make decisions based on our love for eachother.

Where the hard part comes in is when you think of everyone else. Most of the time I don’t care, but recently it’s been building and guess I finally spilled over. I was mainly concerned about how the people I loved would react which at the time only consisted of Peter. When he accepted it happily we both feared the team's opinion especially his dads because he’s such a traditional guy.

“That little…” Scott quickly clamps a hand over Jeans mouth as a group of younger students scamper by oblivious to our predicament. “I’m gonna kill her” She continues to blubber through Scott’s hand, but now her arms are flailing through the air. I’m not sure if she’s doing it to free herself from Scott, or if she's just that mad. I wave my hand helplessly as if to say it’s fine, and to push everyone on because I’m starving.

Peter seems to understand my lazy gesture because he gently wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me down the hall everyone else trailing behind us. “I saw you staring at us through the window” he shrinks down to my height, so he can whisper in my ear “shouldn’t you have been paying attention to Charles’s lecture?” I turn away sheepishly as a blush crawls up my suddenly exposed cheeks.

When I don’t respond he continues his teasing in a very Peter way all while rubbing circles on the side of my growing belly. “Like what ya see?” I scoff eyeing him and the rest of the group still in there uniforms, and comparing them to my simple floral dress feeling out of place. “Yeah so does everyone else” I state as we pass the clumps of dazed students a few even sending him flirtatious looks, excuse me do they not see me. 

 

I’m cut short from ripping out some esophaguses when Peter spins me through the door the door of the kitchen. “You know, your hormones have made you very violent” He chuckles while stuffing his first twinkie in his mouth. I sharply glare at him yanking the box of twinkies from his hands never relaxing my sharp eyes.

“Yes Peter because your pregnant girlfriend is so scary” Charles states playfully rolling in with Erik. I open my mouth to follow along with Charles’s banter, but I’m cut short when my eyes catch sight of Erik’s hideous suitcase and not just because it’s such an eyesore. But because I know what comes along with a packed bag, so I trail my eyes up until mine meet his self conscious ones hiding behind absolutely nothing, but everything at the same time.

“As much as I would love to discuss Kaitlyn’s violent practices there is something I must share with you” He states almost nervously his eyes oddly locked on mine out of everyone in the room. It’s as if everyone is seeing the suitcase for the first time because they all release an O before turning to Peter not even attempting to hide the evident. Erik doesn’t seem to notice as usual.

“It’s been nice getting to know all of you, but I have put much thought into this and I’ve decided to leave for your guys safety.” The tremble in his voice seems to match Peter’s own vibrating hand that I have now interlaced through my own. While he speaks and even after everyone continues to gaze at Peter through the corner of there eyes waiting for him to do the thing I’ve accepted he’ll never do. 

“You promised that you would teach me that lullaby” I whisper almost inaudibly as I seem to be the only one strong enough to stare back at Erik. “I’ll be around” he reassures grabbing the luggage, but none of us buy it considering this man has a record for running away for ten years at a time. It’s not until he exits that everyone peels their eyes away from Peter to gaze at the vacant door.

“Peter Jakob Maximoff go talk to him now” I demand making sure to emphasize each word when I see his pitiful silver eyes. He shuffles his feet as if considering it, but stops the action abruptly. “Listen I know you’re scared, but so is he. The last thing he needs to feel right now is alone.” Still there’s no movement not even within his eyes which stay fixed on the door.

“Remember what we told you the other day Peter” Kurt whispers setting his hand on his shoulder his touch light enough for the boy to run. “This may be the last time you’ll ever see him” Ororo tries to reason, but still he pays them no attention. “I know he’s done a lot of bad things, trust me I’m slightly terrified of him to, but what if you telling him changes him into the person we all want to know” Jean whispers but even with that her voice is strong.

Finally he twists around to look each of s in the eye before he wordlessly scrambles off towards the front lawn, and of course we follow. It’s not intruding considering even Charles joined us.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter’s Pov

I push through the old oak doors to see him ready to hop in the ancient car, but at my sudden appearance he halts a confused look appearing on his usually blank face. “Peter can I help you?” I’m so nervous the excess energy bubbling up inside me I nearly miss the question. “I just wanted to say goodbye” I suddenly explain before I even consider the words in my head. He nods despite his eyebrows still squishing together n his face in confusion. 

“Excuse me if I'm wrong, but isn’t that what we just did inside?” Again I’m at loss for words worried something random will fly from my erratic mouth, so I mumble a response that I don’t even hear. “I’m sorry Peter but I must be going.” A sudden fear arises in me and I let my eyes roam just to build some courage only to see the faces of students gazing back at me. “I never really got the chance to tell you about myself.” I laugh nervously taking the initiative and stepping down one of the steps.

“Peter really…”

“My moms name is Magda Maximoff, and before that Magda Eisenhardt.” I stop to examine his face only to see the confusion has melted away only to be replaced by something unexplainable. “My mother was born in Nuremberg Germany, she was taken to a camp but despite the horrors I learned about in school my mom swears it wasn’t that bad because that’s where she met you. Once you escaped I guess you got married, she always told me those few years were the happiest of her life until the rest of the town found out about your mutation. You ran worried she would get hurt, but she never got the chance to tell you she was pregnant. What I’m trying to say is that I’m your son.”

There’s a long pause, and realize that I’m at the bottom of the steps approximately five feet away from him. When he still does not say anything I turn to dash off my mind screaming at me that this was stupid, but something pulls me back and I’m pressed up against a broad structure. “I’m so sorry I… I didn’t know, or would have…”

“It’s fine, life was fine” I mutter against his chest even though life was not fine. He runs a hand through my hair which I don't let anyone do, except Kaitlyn, but oddly the actual feeling of my dad comforting me is so surreal I don't even mind. He gasps as if something just dawned on him, and pulled me closer to his chest. In the moment I want to savor this, my dad holding me because I’m scared in a moment it’ll all be over and he’ll push me away realizing what this truly was.

 

“I… You almost died, and I did nothing.” The croak that escapes his mouth is heart wrenching and a few wet tears slip from his eyes onto me. Then I can’t help my own tears that join with his. “Do you, ya know want to be my…” I trail off my quiet sobs preventing me from asking the dreaded question. 

“Oh my son, my son of course I want to do this. Your my son.” He continues to mutter the word as if he cannot get enough of it. It is then that I notice the hushed whispers from my fellow students probably because they have never seen the legendary Erik Lehnsherr act so loving to someone. Also from the corner of my eye I see Kaitlyn and Charles step out into the light, but I’m not the only one that sees.

I feel Erik’s hand leave my hair for split second, and then I notice Kaitlyn’s stiff presence beside me. Before I can utter a sarcastic statement Erik, or… Dad, pulls her into the hug with us. That is when it dawns on me that this is my family, I’m holding my family in my arms, my dad, my girlfriend, and my daughter. 

We all continue to weep, Kaitlyn clutching Erik as she leans on me, while I lean into the both of them resting my hands on her growing stomach. I can’t explain what this moment feels like as I truly see my dad smile at me for the first time. “So does this mean you’ll stay?” The question is simple and hopeful as it grazes out her mouth, but still there is apart of me that fears he will leave.

“Of course, I will never let my family down again.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlyn’s POV

I stare blankly up at the perfectly clean ceiling my hands resting on my perfectly round belly as I think about today. Really the only thing that mattered was that Erik accepted Peter, and was willing to have a relationship with him. However I feared his old school ways would stay intact and he wouldn’t accept our child. In the end it was fine and all three of us cried for an hour as our friends lingered around with happy smiles as we talked.

However it wasn’t okay.

While the memory is happy i can see the glowering looks from the same annoyed girls. I can hear there words echoing in my head almost as if they were in the room. I see there flirty looks to Peter even though I’m right there. I see everything and it’s utterly pathetic. Why do I let these things bother me when I have so many happy things to cover them up? I blocked out my mom why can I simply not ignore these girls who are below me. 

Having enough of my own thoughts I abruptly sit up thankful Peter’s a heavy sleeper. I waddle out of the room, yes I’ve gotten to that stage, slipping on my slippers as I exit the room heading to the one place I can truly be alone to think.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gaze up at the glowing globs of gas as the lethargically float through the air. Tonight they seem to understand my pain, and glow brighter than I’ve ever seen them maybe as an attempt to blind out my problems. Sadly it doesn’t work.

The conflicting thoughts continue to bounce off my head each one sending a new surge of pain. Be thankful, I try to counter in my own head, Hank says your daughter is exceptionally healthy and so are you now that you’re eating properly. For the first time in your life you have a family that truly loves you. Now I’m inwardly screaming at myself.

You’re going to give your daughter the life Peter and you never got to have. She is going to grow up in a beautiful mansion, with an incomparable education, and surrounded by aunts and uncles that will spoil her silly. Her life will be perfect, and by comparison so will yours.

“Kait, What are you doing up here?” I whip around to meet Scotts red tinted glasses sleeplessness written all over his face. When I don’t respond for awhile he decides to stroll over and sit next to me on the edge of the roof. “How’d you know I came up here?” I finally whisper my voice most likely raspy from being tired. “Well I don’t know if you know this or not, but you are not a grade A spy when it comes to sneaking out. Your lucky Peter sleeps through anything even if it is for just a few short hours.”

I chuckle lightly feeling myself relax as the tension escapes with it. He looks at me, and even though I can’t see his eyes I know he is expecting an explanation. “I was having trouble falling asleep, so I thought I would come up here since Peter’s monstrous snores were not helping.” Now it’s Scotts turn to tiredly chuckle as he gazes up at the stars too.

“Does it make it different, the glasses, can you still see the stars clearly?” I ask trying to avoid the inevitable, but I also want to know if everything is red. “Well everything is different shades of red, but it doesn’t make it any less beautiful. It kind of makes me feel special because no one else gets to see the world like I do.”

“Now are you going to tell me why you’re out here when it is 11 o'clock at night?” He asks sternly turning his full attention to me. I sigh turning the opposite direction curling in on myself not purposefully, but out of instinct. “It’s really not important…”

“It’s about the girls here bothering you isn’t it?” He asks but I can tell he already knows, so I curl in more an unexplainable feeling of guilt growing. “How’d you guess?” I whisper meekly finally releasing my eyes to stare at him. As a response he only smiled, and pulled me into a soft hug feeling my tears much to my insecurity.

“It’s not very hard to read you Kaitlyn” he chuckled lightly while running a gentle hand through my hair. “I just need to focus on other things that are more…”

“Sadly Kait that’s not how life works to get over stuff your gonna have to talk about it… Trust me I would know.” I mumble something probably not so nice since he’s trying to help me, but he doesn’t act offended he just continues to smile. 

“There’s not much to say I’m upset because they keep making rude remarks when they don’t know the situation, and I guess there’s a small part of me that is worried our little girl will have to deal with that to. Mainly though I’m upset that I can’t focus on anything else.”

Before he can respond I continue never once breaking our comfortable embrace. “But more importantly why are you up here when you should be sleeping” I can’t help the playful scold that slips out with it. “You’re like my sister Kait, so I feel obligated to make sure you and my goddaughter slash niece are okay.”

I giggle a few tears slipping out with each puff of my chest “who said you got to be the godfather?” I continue to giggle through a few stray tears, and all while he never releases me from our tight embrace. “I just thought it was obvious” He continues to tease seeming to catch on that the lighter mood is making me better. 

We lie like that for awhile as we gaze up at the stars in different ways. My tears now dried against my cheeks start to burn, and know my face is blotchy from the streaks. I just wish I could make them disappear, cleanse myself of this weakness.   
“We should probably get back to bed we have class tomorrow” Scott finally sighs like he doesn’t want to leave either. I nod silently still worried my voice will sound strained from the many sobs, but even after he says that we sit there for a minute longer soaking up every last detail.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open the door to my shared room to see Peter running around the room so fast he’s creating a tornado, but luckily he abruptly stops millimeters from my face eyes wide with thankfulness. Before I can question what happened to the room, even though I’m sure I know, he engulfed me carefully in a hug and starts rambling so quickly I’m not even sure if I’m hearing him. 

“Where were you? I wake up and you’re missing, and I didn’t know where to start so I…”

“Decided to tear the room apart” I finish with a quiet chuckle finally catching on as my eyes scan the shredded room. When I turn back to him he’s blushing sheepishly, and on the verge to run most likely ready to clean it all up. However I stop him really just wanting to feel his arms wrapped around my midriff as we talk about pointless things like every other night.

He gets the message easily, and pulls me back to bed the crumpled sheets cocooning our bodies perfectly together. For awhile there's silence as we relax into each other chests rising and falling in a pattern. 

However with Peter silence does not last long.

“Have you thought about any names for our little twinkie?” I roll my eyes at the nickname that has seemed to stick, but as much as I hate to admit it I love the way Peter’s quirks are shining through in his dad mode as I like to call. “You know I actually haven’t since we’ve been up to so much.”

Instantly he seems even more aware of his surroundings as he perks up an eager face telling he wants to choose a name. “Should we talk about names?” I blandly ask looking up into his silver eyes. “Well since you asked…” he starts to tease, but I cut him off with a elbow in his gut.

“I think part of her name should be german, kinda like a tribute to your family.” I state through a yawn despite being completely awake. He hums in response, and leans down to whisper to my belly. “What do you want your name to de?” he asks like he’s expecting an answer.

“She wants to be called Magnus, it was one of my dad’s many names” he squeals still making fish faces at my stomach, but I can’t say I like the name so much. “Let’s put a pin in that one, but how about Claudia.” He shrugs never looking up at me, and now playing peek a boo with our unborn child. “It’s okay, but I still like Magnus.”

Kill me now.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several hours of debating we annexed Magnus; and came up with Claudia, Karalina, Maddalyn, and Adeline. Of course we didn’t even consider middle names, but now it’s nearly morning and we’re not even tired however I’m starving.

So basically I’m starting a new day with a smile on my face as my loving boyfriend feeds me a variety of hostess snacks. Just last night I was bawling on my best friends shoulder as hurtful words racked my brain, but for as long as I can I’m going to focus on my family and everyone that makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

“How do you feel?”

He spins around as if to deny all of my accusations, but one fleeting glance and he crumbles onto the bed with me. I'm pressed up against the headboard sitting criss cross applesauce, and now with Peter's head cradled in my lap. 

“Honestly l feel like a major weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but at the same time I feel more hesitant and bashful around him.” As his words go on his head gets heavier as if more stuff is being shoved inside it. I lackadaisical find myself running my slender fingers through his thick locks knowing the action will calm him. 

“Pete, you saw how excited he was when you told him, and of course it's awkward it's only been two days” I try my best to reassure him, but I can still feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He releases an overly dramatic groan as if my words are annoying him. 

“You know what peter, I will not sit here and listen to you whine about this while you do nothing to fix it.” He cluelessly lifts his head eyebrows knotting together. I lift his head from my lap and pull him off the bed in one quick movement. 

His face continues to twist in confusion as push him out the door with all my force. “Now don't come back without a happy story of you and your father.” His face finally snaps back at my statement, but before he can protest I've shoved the door in his face.

For a few seconds I can hear his shoes squeaking outside my door blending with the wind, however before I can shout at him to leave he zooms off. If he's going to see his dad or not I'm not sure. 

Only problem is now I'm bored 

“Kaitlyn open this door before I knock it off its hinges.” Ororos accent echoed through my room along with her obnoxious knocking ultimately resulting in me falling off my bed. All the way to the door I let out a slew of swear words while tripping over my own feet.   
“What do you want? We have homework that is due on Monday” I scoff propping myself up against the door frame. Jean rolls her eyes playfully, and they both squeeze past me before plopping on my bed. 

“One we have the weekend, and two you were laying on your bed so your excuse is invalid.” Jean smirks while counting off on her fingers dramatically holding them up in victory. “Fine then what do you want to do?” I sigh flopping down beside them on the once made bed.

We all stare at each other waiting for someone to suggest something, but silence continues to fall. I stare out the the foggy window towards the dewy grass, and the small twig like tree Scott recently planted to replace the tree he obliterated. 

“Kait can I ask a personal question?” Ororo pipes up while propping up on her elbows so she's staring me in the face. I quite an eyebrow, but shrug my shoulders nonetheless and await her question. 

“When it comes down to it does Peter take it slow because that's what matters.” I search her face for any sign of what she means, but she's completely serious. “be more specific Ororo” I state bluntly ushering her hand with my hand. “She means in the bed” Jean pipes nonchalantly nearly making me gag. 

“It is not my place to share pervy intel on my boyfriend” I scoff kicking both of them. I'm more embarrassed for me though than Peter since he'll never know this happened. “It knoda is.” 

I glower at the two cackling girls clutching my bed sheets for dear life. “Well what details can you give me on you and Scott Jean.” I'm staring her dead on, and instantly she pales grip loosening on the sheets. She swallows straightening as she does so as if to compose herself. 

“One Scott and I are not an item, so there are no details to share.” Her voice is smooth and steady, but I can tell that in her eyes she's nervous, and since I'm an amazing friend I leave the situation at that. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Peter's POV 

“You can do this Pete, it's just your father. It's not like he's some super scary Nazi Hunter.” I scoff at my own words kicking up a giant pile of dirt and launching it towards a pathetic looking twig. 

“Careful I just planted that tree” a soothing voice states calmly and almost teasingly. I whip around to come nose to nose with my recently revealed father. I stare flabbergasted and at a loss for words for once in my life, and he notices too. 

“What no snarky quip for your old man.” Even though it's rude I wince anyways, even though he's sincere it feels to soon. Instantly I regret retracting because his face breaks into a frown, and he pulls away. 

“Wait…” I shout before I can stop myself. I quickly grab his shirt sleeve and whip him back around to now see a solemn face. “I'm sorry… it's just I'm still trying to get used to this…”

“Peter breathe.” He clasps my shoulders tightly as if I'll slip away if he doesn't. I take a few soothing breaths waiting for him to continue, but he looks at me with same expectation. “Can we start over.” 

It's random and odd, but I don't know what else to say in the moment. However his face blooms into an almost grateful smile. So we walk to a bench in silence probably both gathering our thoughts on what to do. 

“I'm Peter Maximoff” I hold my hand out smiling widely, and to my enjoyment he laughs. “I don't think we need to go that far back” he chuckles but nonetheless shakes my hand. 

“Tell me about yourself.” He thinks about it for a second like each word is delicate and can change the course of our relationship. 

“Well I'm sixteen, my favorite color is silver, and my favorite music is rock. I love video games even though no one can play with me because of my speed, but thats okay. For years I had problems with stealing, but I stopped once I met Kaitlyn.”

“Except you broke me out of the Pentagon?” He's teasing but it almost is stated like a question too. “Well that’s actually her fault because she had been out of town for a few days and I was getting bored out of mind.”

“It must be so hard for you.” The statement pulls my attention because what's hard? I can control my ability perfectly while Scott can only see red due to his. “The world moves so slowly for you, and I've heard people get on to you for speed talking when you can't actually help it.”

“That's why Kaitlyn's great. She never gets onto me for speed talking, or scolds my excessive eating. Even when she didn't know about my mutation she loved all of my quirks that came with it.” I smile at the memory of her telling her friends off when they were scolding all of the things that made me me. “She even likes my silver hair” I chuckle consciously reaching up to touch it. 

“It's unique makes you you” he agrees admiring it with me. “Well most kids growing up teased me saying I was getting old early” the memories of them tugging my hair wash over me making me cower inwardly. “Well those kids must have been color blind because it's silver not gray” and this time we both laugh. 

“Tell me about you, what you've done because what I've learned in school is not very helpful” I state matter factly with a small smile that he returns nervously. “Well I’m sure they left out alot.”

“I grew up in Germany with a peaceful life until the Nazis showed up separating me from my parents, and in rage and fear my powers manifested. There were simple tasks given to me, lift the coin, but I couldn't do it resulting in Shaw murdering my mother.”

As he goes on about the torture he received for years his voice becomes heavier, but he insists on continuing the same determined look in his eyes when he started. “Then I met Charles, and a small part of the wall I built over the years was chipped away making me feel vulnerable, and trusting at the same time.”

A small closed mouth smile appears as he happily stares at me still resting a hand on my lower thigh. I wonder if I make him happy like Charles because how else do you explain this new found light exuberating from him. 

“Thanks for sharing that with me I'd love to hear more sometime.” I slowly lower my hand on top of his that is still on my thigh all of my nerves vanishing at the contact because yes he's intimidating, but he's my dad. “I’d love to, and you with me.”

Before I can respond a puff of smoke suffocates us,, and then we're in the professor's office along with the other X-Men, Hank, Raven, and Kaitlyn. 

Wait Kaitlyn?

“Prof what is all this?” I question with a roll of my eyes as I start shifting through the room energy suddenly back. “I'm dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience, but there's an urgent mission that popped up on our radar.”

The air seems to thin slightly at this as everyone gulps down there nerves, our first mission as the new X-Men. 

“It's a huge building hidden in the forests of California, and it's holding up to five hundred hostages possibly more. I'm going to disguise myself as a guard to get us in, and Jeans going to trap the rest of the guards in a trance. While she's doing that I need Scott, Kurt, and and Peter to break the prisoners out.”

She looks around as if to get confirmation that we understand, but I think we're all still caught up in idea of our first mission and how big it is. 

“And why am I hear?” Kaitlyn pipes up the question quizzical buy scared. When I turn to see her my heart swells because I have a feeling of why she's here, but she looks so innocent right now and all I can think of is her frail body lying next to mine in Cairo. 

I notice Raven turn to Charles fearfully as if to make sure this right confirming my fears more, but he just nods solemnly. “We're sending you with Hank to a casino close to the facility. There’ll be a guy there who looks like this, he's the man in charge. He's holding the codes that are needed to blow the building up, so you'll have to get close,and Hank will step in when he's needed.”

It seems I'm not the only one who's not completely for this plan. Jean and Ororo turn to Kaitlyn for an explanation but she's just as lost, and Scott clenches his fist staring at me through his visor clearly looking for help. 

“This is bull…”

“I think what Scott is trying to say is that we can't send Kaitlyn out there when she has no experience and is in this condition.” Erik tries to state calmly, but I can tell by the way he grips the bookcase he's not. “There has to be another way, I could go…”

“We don't want anymore blood on our hands, and we're only blowing the place because they have research that could lead to our extinction, and even then we only blow the place when everyone is out” Charles’s voice is soft however it's filled with purpose at the same time, and for the first time ever actually want to smack him. 

“Send me then” Ororo speaks up, but Raven and Charles only sigh. “I wish it were that easy, but the rest of the team will need you for the extraction besides you're a wanted mutant they'd have you handcuffed within minutes.”

Through all this I can feel Kaitlyn's eyes boring through my back as I aimlessly gaze out the dark window. She slowly approached me setting a gentle hand on my shoulder and uses the other to tilt my gaze to her. The rest of the room unfocuses as I solely pay attention to her. The love of my life, I left for this exact reason I wanted to keep her out of this, and now it's not only her but our daughter. 

My world revolves around them. 

“It won't be that bad okay, and if Raven needs me to do it then I will.” She sounds so sure, but I can't get past her exterior still so small despite the growing belly. So frail such an easy target, but I guess that's what Raven wants. 

“Now Kaitlyn all you have to do is get the code I don't care how just get it in the safest way possible, and only page Hank when absolutely necessary.” She nods turning to Raven her face free of expression. 

“Here's a dress, and try to do your makeup so you look to twenty ish.” At this Erik dropped his head in his hands most likely swearing in German. “What about my bump?” Kaitlyn asked as if it just dawned on her that she looks really pregnant. 

“Don't worry no one will know” Charles smiled politely tapping his fingers to his head. 

“Listen this plan is reckless, extra, and completely unnecessary all while being our only option, so we have to do it” Raven sighs looking at Kaitlyn apologetically, but she just smiled reassuringly. 

“Okay guys you have thirty minutes before the plane takes off get what you need.” Everyone rushes out including Kaitlyn, but I stay behind staring deeply through Raven and Charles. 

“You better know what you're doing.”

“I sure hope so.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kaitlyn’s POV

 

I stare at the done up girl in the mirror the only thing confirming it's still me is the horrified frown making the stranger look younger and more innocent than what she appears to be. 

I shimmied into the slinky red dress that clung to my curves never once letting my eyes break contact with my reflection. Once I clumsily slipped into the strappy heels I exited my room trying my best to keep the ignorant clicking down. 

The long curls continued to fall in front of my face blocking my once youthful features. I messaged Peter telling him I had to grab a snack before we left, and continued to shuffle to the kitchen. 

Once inside I immediately noticed the three girls who have been the most hateful towards me sitting at the table chatting happily. There cat like eyes sharply glare at me as I rummage through the kitchen nervously knocking things over. All of my built up anger dissipates leaving me numb when I turn to face them there judging looks enough to make me cower. 

Quickly I shuffle out a yogurt in hand feeling even more humiliated once they start whispering. 

“O my God what is she wearing?” One giggles in disbelief like she couldn't believe me. “If I heard Scott correctly she's helping them on their mission.”

“Well obviously she's there to be the slut since that's what she's good at.” I press up against the wall by breathing pushing me back because sadly they're right that is what I'm going to do. 

“Ooo what did Scott say?” The first one squealed, and I really couldn't help my eyes rolling I mean it was almost expected. “He was talking about how worried he was for her to Peter.”

Now that made me smile slightly. 

“Why would he be worried for her?” The annoying one shrieked slamming something on the table in the process. “Have you not noticed how chummy they've been? I even heard that they were on the roof making out a few night ago.”

My head feels dizzy in the dimly lit hall despite there words being completely inaccurate, and I feel my smile sink in. “They are probably the most dim witted girls I've ever met” someone chuckles on my right causing my haze of thoughts to evaporate. 

I look up to meet Scott's perky smile as he moves through the shadows. He's joking and smiling, but his forehead crinkles causing his visor to rise slightly telling me that he's worried. 

“That they are” I try to chuckle but it's more of a huff making Scott smile at my attempt. “Come on we’re almost ready to take off. Peter was freaking out that you weren't there yet, and he would've come and got you but he's loading the plane so he sent me. Hope you're not too disappointed.”

I simply nod my voice still to hoarse to talk as my feet take over making me fall in a walking pattern with Scott at my side. If he wants to ask about the conversation I was eavesdropping on he doesn't show any signs curiosity. Instead he fills my mind with his stupid puns keeping me too distracted to actually cry. 

When we enter the hanger I see everyone already situated on the plane there eyes on us the second we enter. They're all decked out in there X-suits making me feel more out of place. 

“What do you not understand about thirty minutes” Raven scolds but her smile and lit up yellow eyes tell me she's joking. “You can't tell me to make myself look like I'm twenty one and only give me thirty minutes” I add dramatically sitting next to Peter. 

As soon as my belt clicks his hand has intertwined with mine, and I feel him vibrating nervously. His goggles are pressed against his face amplifying his blueish silver hues that gaze at me matching his nervous pulsating. 

“Promise me you'll both be okay” his voice is nearly a hoarse whisper as he looks me up and down like I could already be injured. 

“We'll be fine” I quickly reassure him even though the statement doesn't even convince me. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Here clip the mic somewhere in the ruffle of your dress, and then put these earrings on, so you can communicate with us.” Raven hands me a miniature microphone that I securely clip on, and then she gives me the sleek box holding the diamond earrings that I nearly dropped to the floor when I saw them. 

Mainly because my jewelry comes from Walmart, never have I ever owned something so expensive. Nonetheless I clipped them in, with extreme caution. 

Hank lands the plane, and walks to the front and I notice he to is dressed for the occasion in a simple black tux, Raven does too. 

She stares at him with wide eyes as he obviously fiddles with his tie, and I of course am awkwardly caught in the middle of Ravens not so settle stares and Hanks awkward fidgeting. 

“Now” she coughs awkwardly exiting her awed state, and Hank sets a gentle hand on her back dropping his tie an obviously worried expression caressing his face. “You to attend going to know each other, and don't engage unless absolutely necessary.”

I nod looking at Hank a little hopelessly, but he's solely focused on making sure Raven doesn't crash the plane. So I turn to Peter not expecting him to be lurking so closely. Out of instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he rested his hands on my bulging belly. 

“I love you” I breathe helplessly into his chest the tension of the situation suddenly weighing down on my shoulders. “I know.” I groan at his attempt at humor during the high stress situation. “this is not a time for your star wars puns.”

He smirks down at me his eyes glinting with silver making me fall all over again, even though I know the confidence is just a gaze covering the inevitable. 

“Kait we should get going” Hanks presses the reluctance clear in his voice. I take a second to put on my presentable face before facing everyone in the plane. Jean and Ororo smile sharply at me fear taken over there features and putting them in auto mode. Raven pats me on the back gently as I make out the hesitation in her face. Erik fills the spot next to Peter setting a gentle hand on his shoulder turning his head to avoid my gaze. Finally I see Scott squishing Jeans forearm biting his lip in anticipation. 

This moment is when I wish I had telepathic peed like Charles so I could reassure them I'll be fine, but right now I don't trust my own voice. So I don't, and simply follow Hank down the ramp my heels the only sign my hearing hasn't gone out. I turn back one more time not even sure why but all I see is the closed plane. 

For some reason I expected or to be freezing, but as soon as my base and are fully exposed the only feeling is the radiation of heat. Immediately Hank takes off out of the secluded alley, and I hold back away from the eyes of onlookers. 

After a little self motivation I step out into the bustling streets of LA surprised that not a single person even groves gives me a second glance. The worn brick building that houses the casino comes into view, but at first I have to swing to see it. 

Well let's do this

\------------------------------------------------------------

I glide the best I can through the opened rope trying to play the role. However all I feel is out of place. I probably look like a monkey in heels as I walk down the small set of spiraling stairs. The hand gun stored away in my clutch seems to be weighing me down, and without even realizing it I hold it tightly against my chest. 

“Kaitlyn can you hear me?” My ears perk as the tiny whisper of Ravens voice echoes through them. “Look and clear, but why am I the only one wearing red” I quietly scowl as my eyes scan the black and white crowd. 

“I've learned through the years that it's nice to stand out amongst a crowd when trying to get someone's attention, now take the drink the nice waiters offering you and be flirtatious.” I turn my attention back to what going on in front of me to see in fact there is waiter that must've asked if I wanted a drink. 

So extend my long slender fingers, but my lip the lipstick so thick I can taste it, and send him a wink before he leaves. However he might've been to busy taking his eyes over my body to notice making me wonder how curvy Charles is making me seem. 

“Kait don't you dare drink that” Peter scolds through the headset. However I decide to ignore him knowing it'll look off if I keep talking to myself. “Now remember Kait, always prop a foot, stand really tall it's less scary, and get on his room.”

Again I don't respond to mindful of all the listening ears, but I carefully strut to my decided spot open to all eyes, and now I just wait. Raven sweats they'll come to you that you don't have to do anything. So I sit still playing with the wine glass in my hand. 

“What is a pretty girl such as yourself doing over here… all alone” a man purrs pulling my head up, and sure enough it's the target. So I pull my best seductive look, and I stand up to my full height still much smaller than the burly man in front of me. 

“Well since you're here how can I help you?” I ask stepping closer and letting my hand lightly run up and down his forearm. At this he smirks, and for a split second I can feel him peel through my disguise. “The real question my dear is, how can I help you?”

Before I can respond he whisked me away, and before we exit the building I see Hank out of the corner of my eye stand and start to follow me. I push through the crowd trying to get in, and let him lead me to his hotel about a block away. 

“That club was quite boring, but I know a fun way to end the night.” It takes all of my will power not shudder at the thought as he scans my body. Eyes raking every crevice seeming to pull me apart piece by piece leaving me exposed. 

I gulp through a tough forced smile as he seeing me into the hotel shutting down the urge to turn around to see if Hanks following. Every pair of eyes lands on us whether it's a look of disgust or pure envy it really just ranges. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay princess you know what I want to see” his face is pure evil as he leans against the wall waiting for whatever show he's expecting. However I have other plans. 

Slowly I slip my hand under my dress reaching for the gun that I'm hoping I won't have to use, and when I finally pull it out the fear that I hoped would show is covered by pure disappointment. “What is this not what you wanted to see?” I ask sticking my bottom lip out in a mock pout liking the surge of confidence that courses through my veins.   
He sits quietly acting bored of my show. 

“Give me the code that will blow your facility and I'll let you live” I demand coolly my hands never falling from my position at his chest. 

The current changes quickly though when he releases a hearty chuckle nearly knocking him over much to my bemusement. “Such a foolish girl” he breathes through his cackling as he pulls his own gun out mocking my stance. 

“You're not going to do anything, and I'm still going to get what I want.” His voice is low but holds a certain power that makes me tremble as he steps away from the wall getting so close that I fall on the bed. With the higher ground he pins my arms above my head slowly lowering himself on me. 

My mind wanders to Hank, but who knows what happened I don't have time to wait, so out of instinct I knee him in the junk, and quickly flip the position grabbing his discarded gun when he balled over. 

“Code now” I seethe pressing the gun to his temple. “You'll never win, kill me three more pop up it's just how it goes, and see where it gets you when you end up on the wanted list along our groups.”

“Trust me in the past month I've pissed off to many people to not be on the list” I growl pressing the gun harder surely leaving a mark. He gives me one last calculating look before his evil grim takes over again. “I knew I recognized you. Your Maximoff's girl that Stryker told me about, the one with the mouth.”

Not in the mood for anymore conversation I ask one last time his chipper tone pushing my hormonal buttons. 

“Fine it's X2123FN2187”

“Raven did you get that?” I ask the air. “Yep we'll be meeting you guys back at the place we dropped you off, and leave him there the CIA is on there way.”

I nod securely cuffing him to the bed, and at that moment Hank knocks down the door still in his human form but his own gun cocked and ready. However when he sees the scene he drops it a goofy grim of selling with proudness blinds me. 

“Kaitlyn?” Raven and over the mic. 

“Yeah?” I perk up worried something went wrong. 

“Good job I'm proud of you.” And that little phrase puts me over the moon because never before has someone like Raven said that to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaitlyn’s POV

I tentatively lift my silver fork that’s holding a chunk of cooked batter, otherwise known as a pancake, to my mouth. For some reason I stared at the diced goodness for nearly five minutes just watching the thick syrup slide down and onto my plate. When I finally do decide to eat it’s been so long that the syrup has soaked into the batter making the pancake itself more of a spoon to the thick sugar.

Maybe I’m tired, maybe I’m dazed by last night's experience, or maybe I’m just hungover from kicking someone's ass. However I’m not the only one everyone else seems pretty out of it to, and I really wanna know what happened on there side since I wasn;t given the chance to ask questions last night. I assume everything went well, but honestly I have no idea or the right to assume it did. I’m just thankful everyone is in one piece.

Finally I swallow the breakfast inwardly cringing because how sweet it is. I’m half tempted to turn to Erik and ask for another one, but I still have two on my plate that are untouched. So I take a look at Peter who’s most likely on his sixth and just mimic what he does, scarf it down so fast you don’t taste it. 

Honestly I’m just waiting for someone to…

“Peter for crying out loud would you slow down” Charles scolds his face scrunching in utter disgust as Peter stops mid bite at least half of a pancake dangling from his mouth as he stares at Charles completely confused. However instead of continuing to get onto him he sighs in disbelief a smile still on his lips. Erik joins in on the laughter laying another pancake down on Peter’s plate. “It’s bad when you’re eating them faster than I can make them.”

We all chuckle continuing with our own breakfasts, but at much slower pace and finally Erik and Charles join us. “So what are everyone’s plans for today?” Charles asks slowing lifting his fork eyes glued on Peter as if trying to teach him what to do. 

“Well Hank and I are going to work on some lesson plans together, and then there’s something in the danger room that needs fixed” Raven chirps grinning happily to her left were Hank is seated. “Yeah I’m sure that’s all there doing” Scott mumbles to no one in particular, but we all hear. Much to my amusement Charles tilts his bald head confusion clouding his vision while Hank turns a deep red, and Raven darts a very unpleasant glare in Scott’s direction.

“Well on a less awkward note, thank you Scott, we’re all going to the mall” Jean pipes up quickly most likely eager to change the subject like everyone else. “Shouldn’t you guys do something more productive with your time, perhaps start a study club” Charles states eagerly scooping up his food like it’s the best idea he’s ever heard. I can’t help the roll of my eyes.

I thought no one would notice, but both Peter and Erik smile at me like we’re all three sharing some sort of secret. And I gotta admit I quite enjoy this. Suddenly his eyes shift from me to Peter, but his smile never drops actually probably widens. “I was actually wondering, if you two are up to it, if you would like to go have lunch me. We could get to know each other a little better.” 

Hearing this I immediately smile, and from what I can see Peter perks up to although he doesn’t show it as well. “Sure dude, sounds cool” he states coughing slightly trying to make his voice deeper. “Excellent” Erik exclaims digging into his food much like Charles did talking about studying.

I to start digging into my pancakes a sudden surge of energy coursing through me ready for the day to move on. Beside me Peter chuckles setting a hand on my thigh as if to tell me t sow down, but that’s rich coming from him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I throw on a coral red dress with an electric blue leather jacket, and I put my hair up in a low bun with a braid on the side. I slip on my vans and turn to a shirtless Peter who seems internally conflicted on which band shirt to choose despite them looking almost identical. Finally he throws on the ACDC shirt, and spins around to grin at me goofingly. 

“You should add the electric blue flower crown, it would compliment your outfit nicely” he states calmly eyes slightly squinted as if he’s examining my outfit like the biggest fashion expert ever. Despite that I still add it actually liking how vibrant I look. “You’re glowing” Peter whispers in my ear intertwining our fingers together as we exit the room.

As cliche as it is I can’t help but giggle as Peter swings our arms as we walk down the hall. Sensing him smiling down I shift my gaze to stare up at him a feeling of unexplainable happiness shielding us from the outside world. “You’re in a good mood.” He’s stating the obvious, but it’s like he wants to make sure I know it. 

“Well so are you” I state nonchalantly as if to convey that I have been happy every day. Like I haven’t been sad, mad, worried, distant, or closed off the past couple of days. “Kait don’t act like nothing is going, I’m more perspective than I seem.” He gives my hand a light squeeze as if to reassure me that he’ll always be there even though I know he will be.

I’m about to respond, but then we’re in the foyer in the blink of an eye with a startled Erik in front of us. I look down to see a picnic basket clutched in his hand, and I released a quiet breath I didn’t know I was holding. There was a part of me worried about where we were going to go with infamous terrorist Erik Lehnsherr, I mean it’s not like we can strut into a cafe full of people.

 

“For the world’s fastest man you sure take awhile to get ready” Erik chuckles eyes roaming up and down Peter most likely trying to find out what took so long, but despite this I swear his eyes have not shone I drop of depression since Peter told him. “It took him nearly thirty minutes to fix his hair” I groan reaching with my free hand to ruffle it, but he swats it away a look of terror crossing his features.

“You know, you guys are teasing me take forever, but you’re the ones standing here while I’m ready to eat.” Hearing this Erik gestures towards the door, and we walk out first into the perfect summer day. The sun is not beating down on us making it impossible to move, nor is the wind to strong making it chilly despite the brightness. It’s the perfect mix

Peter will dash ahead of us as Erik and I slowly walk chatting every once and awhile, but then he’ll be back in snap and jump into the conversation. To anyone else this would be irritating and hard to keep up with, but to us it’s natural and makes me smile oddly. I know he’s struggling to keep up with our slow pace, so letting him run laps is fine by me especially since he refuses to run with worried about the baby’s health.

“Can we just stop here?” Peter asks appearing behind us in flash. I turn to see he’s alert and not an once out of breath, but his eyes tell me he’s ready to stop. “Of course” Erik states and we all sit under the big willow tree gazing out at the glass like river as it ripples with life. 

From the basket Erik pulls out five ham and cheese sandwiches naturally giving me one, one for himself, and then he hands the rest to Peter who eagerly accepts them. After that he hands us water, and pulls out a few containers of food. Despite the immense amount of food peter looks around the blanket as if something is missing. “Any chance you brought…” Before he even finishes the sentence Erik tosses him box of unopened twinkies, and his face lifts to match Eriks cheerful smile making me realize how much they do look alike.

“So other than tearing cities apart what do you like to do?” Peter asked simply without voice clear of any hesitation, and I think his easygoingness made Erik feel more comfortable. “I like reading, cooking, and playing chess with Charles.” Such a simple reply for such a complex guy. “That’s lame” Peter retorts his mouth full of his second sandwich his face similar to that of a chipmunk making us chuckle.

“Well what do you like to do Peter?” Erik askes leaning forward truly intrigued. He spends a second thinking about it like he actually has two heś been rehearsing this moment for days. “Rock music is pretty cool, pac-man is my favorite game, and twinkies are my favorite food. I feel like I told you all of this last night though, but there’s not much else to tell.” He ticks off each item on his hand like he’s reciting some ritual, but he begins to ramble random energy from nerves jolting through him.. “Twinkies do not pass as a food” I groan dramatically trying to calm him down.

His head jerks towards me a grateful look melting on his face his nerves seeming to blow away with the gust of wind. After that we sit for a few minutes enjoying the exuberant view and our food. The fruit is fresh and goes down easily, and I’m grateful everyone here has helped me get back to a healthy place in my life where I can enjoy moments like these. “So have you guys talked about names?” Erik asks lounging back against the tree, and Peter responds before I can even process the question.

“Well I wanted to name her Magnus, but Kaitie-kins did not agree” Peter states shooting me an over dramatic glare earning an over dramatic groan from me. “We are not naming our daughter Magnus, Why you ask because Magnus sounds like magnesium” I whine probably making no sense. 

“Why do you care if her name sounds like magnesium?” Erik asks clearly holding back his laughter as his eyes squint in confusion. I try to think of a comeback, but honestly I’m lost on why I hate the name to, so like usual I resemble a fish lost in the water. “I thought we agreed on Claudia, Maddalyn, Adeline, and Karalina” I whine sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Oh those are lovely names, and which last name will she be taking you have plenty of options” Erik laughs taking a drink from his water, but even though he’s being humorous Peter and I both freeze. Usually a couple doesn’t have to worry about the last name, but Peter and I aren’t married so we have my name and his to choose from. Not to mention Peter’s last name should technically be Lehnsherr, so should we go with that?

“We haven’t decided, and technically Magda doesn’t even know about the baby because Charles moved her and Wanda as soon as we got back since Stryker knew where they lived. We’re not allowed to check on them since someone can track the call” I explain meekly locking my hand with Peter’s once he turns away from us azing off as if trying to find the rest of his family. Erik simply nods seeming at a loss for words along with us unable to reassure his son that his mother and sister are okay because they might not be.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m thrilled to be a grandpa… That is if you want me to be?” Erik states eagerly, but his voice trails off in the end almost forming a question. Without thinking I set my free hand on top of his, and his attention is pulled with it. Blue eyes aflamed with varying emotions, but hope shines through the rest. “Of course we do” I whisper the only reassurance that I said it are the tears that slip through his eyes.

“Yeah we can’t be a badass superhero family without you… Dad.” The silence that follows Peter’s confession is deafening, but their smiles are blinding and I’m engulfed in what feels like the hundreth group hug this week. However I don’t mind, I actually quite like the feeling of feeling Peter and Eriks rapid heart beats matching my own while I sense our little girls not far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, and next chapter is going to soup to the pregnancy.

Kaitlyn's POV

“Ooo what about this?” Ororo eagerly asks holding up a leather jacket that is almost identical to Peter's. As much as I want to throw it to the other side of the Earth I let it her put it on the growing stack of clothes. 

“I thought we were just going to get necessities” Raven almost reminds us laughing as she to sorts through the miniature clothes. “Doesn't every child need a silver leather jacket?” Jean innocently asks sizing up the excessive items in the cart. 

I quietly laugh under my breath my eyes sizing up the pile too. Most of the stuff was picked out by Ororo, and I was sticking to my plan of only getting necessities. However the minute she laid eyes on all of the tiny clothes I lost her which is understandable since I doubt they had all of these options in Cairo. 

As I think this she is showing Raven and Jean a pair of Converse which are precious, but I think I'll have to stop our shopping spree here. “Guys I think we've got enough.” Raven solemnly she's with me, but Jean and Ororo plead at my feet asking just to stay a little bit longer. 

“There's no way I can pay for all of this” I sigh sitting through the cart as I try to decide what I can put back. “Nonsense I'll help pay for some of it” Raven states slipping the cart from my grasp before I can even react. When I finally do she's already halfway in the checkout line. 

“I can't let you do that this stuff is for my child” I try my best to argue without pulling too much attention to us. “Don't be ridiculous my brother is loaded” she scoffs never turning back to look at me. I open my mouth to say something, but she's already laying things out on the converter belt thingy. So accepting my fair fate despite not looking it I offer my card which she does take not wanting to cause a scene. 

It's in that split second that I step up to swipe my card that the cashier gets a good look at me look at me and disgust instantly crosses her features. “How old are you?” She breathes heavily as if her heart has stopped. I look to see the face of a girl around my age, and again I'm stuck in a trance. 

Why does this always happen when I'm just trying to go about my own business and enjoy myself. “I don't see how that's any of your business” Raven pipes up in my silence a questioning look crossing her face that would make anyone cower. 

“Are you like her mom because you guys don't look anything alike, or did her my disown her?” Now I'm completely speechless because what person had the audacity to ask someone something so personnel. “Of course I'm her mom, and I would never leave her alone. She's not a disgrace like you seem to believe” Raven snaps back without missing a beat much to my surprise and the cashier's. 

“Come on Kait let's get Ororo and Jean, and get out of here” she whispers calmly picking up the bags and wrapping her free arm around my shoulders protectively. Leaning in closer I oddly feel safe as Raven whispers stuff about people's opinions not mattering.

I've never had family before and, and I always told myself I would be better off without one because I didn't know how to love someone back, but now I know what I was missing all of those years. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

An intent sigh escapes my lips as I recline on Peter's chest nestled in between his legs. Everyone's gathered in the living room the only light coming from the crackling fireplace. It's about ten o’clock and every same person has gone to bed, but my friends wanna hang out and it's not like I can sleep anyways. 

“We should come up with code names” Scott exclaims randomly just as I feel like I'm going to drift off. “Yes dude, okay I wanna be Quicksilver” Peter exclaims just as excited as Scott, and I have to roll my eyes at three child like behavior. “Why Quicksilver?” Ororo asks curiously a hint of confusion clear in her voice. 

“Well I'm quick and my favorite color silver, and it's the first thing that popped into my head” he finishes sheepishly, and I'm not surprised words usually soup from his mouth before he can really process them. “I think it sounds sexy” I purr gaining a bunch of having bosses from our mature friends. 

“Moving on Scott needs to be Cyclops” Jean pipes up tapping the visor as if to make a point. “Why on earth would you call me Cyclops?” He asks the exposed part of his face scrunching up in confusion. Peter chuckles stomach vibrating against my back making me join in. “I get it. You look like you only have one eye” I somehow manage to get out between giggles. 

“You guys are really mature” he mutters under his breath most likely glaring at Jean for creating the bandwagon. Ororo catches on the the look that could kill and boots in dining out tired attention spend from the topic. “I wanna be Storm” she declares eyes fogging up as she smiles maliciously. 

“Flashy I like it, speaking of flashy I think Kurt should keep nightcrawler as his name, it fits” I state tasseling Kurt's hair earning a very confused sleep deprived look from him.

“What should I be?” Jean asks almost anxiously spending the time to look at everyone individually. I think about it no sudden names coming to mind, but Peter like always interests my thoughts. “How about the bird” he says putting emphasis on bird as if to make it sound cooler, but all the name earns is silence and a thank from me. 

He pouts over dramatically lying his head on mine his gorgeous silver locks calling down my forehead. “How about Phoenix” I randomly blurt inspired by one of the short stories Charles read us the other day. Her eyes light up, and pale face illuminates at the name so I'm guessing she likes it

“But what's your name going to be Kaitlyn?” Kurt asks examine my face for any clues as to what it could be. However I laugh at the thought with such force I jab Peter in the gut, and an exaggeration ompf escapes his lips. 

“Besides nothing is as badass as Kaitlyn” I tease not feeling like I should really have a code name. This isn't dress up and play pretend after all, this is for war


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out my Polyvore Avengersassemble16 to The characters outfits.

Kaitlyn's POV

3 month time skip

“What do you mean I can't get up and leave class to go eat ho hos” I scoff at Charles who called me down to his office to talk about my inappropriate behavior. “I understand that you're at the top of your class, but that doesn't mean you can just leave” he scoffs back with just as much disbelief. 

“Well you wouldn't let me eat in class so I need to get food somehow” I groan fiddling with the pearl necklace out of boredom as I let my own imagination wonder around the study that I have now become very acquainted with. “Now Kaitlyn I can't play…”

“Don't you dare even finish that sentence because we all know I'm everyone's favorite” he opens his mouth to argue but nothing comes out, so I set my feet up on his desk in victory setting him with malicious smirk that he returns with an unimpressed glare. 

“Not to mention eating in the lab is completely unsanitary” he states face switching in disgust creases going up his bald head. “That little jerk told you, I'm gonna kill Hank.” Charles sets me with a stem look that's says I would prefer if you wouldn't, but before I can react a sudden wave of pain washes through my stomach making me crumple over. 

“Kaitlyn? Dear god Kaitlyn what's wrong?” He frantically asks the clanking gears in his wheelchair seeming to be amplified as he moves to my side. The only response I can manage out is a shriek of pain as my stomach continues to rip itself in half. 

“Call… Peter” I screech clamping both hands over my stomach as a weak attempt to contain the pain. I look up through glass eyes to see Charles's eyes are bulging from his head and he's breathing heavily as he rolls away to get help. 

It's in that moment that I feel the dampness underneath me, and it dawns on me that my baby's coming. “Ahh” I scream just as Peter pushes through the door in a gust of wind instantly cradling my head in his lap. “Kait what's going on?” He asks trying his best to keep his composure. 

“The baby's coming” I breathe through whimpers as I clutch Peter's hand. “But you still have a week left until…”

“I think I would know when the goddamn baby is coming, so if I say it's coming it's coming” I scream just as Charles comes through the door Hank, Raven, and Erik with him. “We have to get her to a hospital” I faintly hear Raven whisper as Erik crouches next to Peter letting me squeeze the life out of his hand to. 

“There's no time she's obviously in labor, and the nearest hospital is an hour away” Hank adds timidly just as worried. “Well then what's the plan because she can't have a baby in my office.”

It takes a few minutes of debate that I don't hear because I'm starting to fade from the room around me, but soon I’m set in what I think is Charles's wheelchair as I'm wheeled down the halls Erik and Raven shooing off any unwanted students. “Where are we going?” I barely whisper the pain seeming louder than my own voice. 

We turn sharply down a hall opposite of the foyer making me even more confused. “We're taking you to the lab because there's not enough time to get to the hospital” Hank explains Charles wrapped around him as they all trot behind me to what I guess the lab. 

“Someone better know what they're doing” I mutter weakly just as we reach the doors. Peter lifts me up on the rolling bed thing running a hand through my hair as I continue to squeeze the life out of his hand. Erik stands beside him both of them wincing everytime I make a noise, and Raven sits in a chair on my other side holding my hand and running her fingers along my own distracting me from everything that's going on downstairs. 

Hours seem to pass were I just lay there crying hysterically each contraction like a punch to the gut. All I know is that they changed me into a gown, and they all discussed crap around me, but everything else is a haze until Hank told me I could start pushing. I didn't know the pain could get worse. 

“Ahh” I cry fresh tears springing from my eyes as I use all my might to push again. Raven continues to soothe me with sweet words that I can't comprehend, but her calm voice is enough for me to breathe. “One more time Kait, you can do it” Hank promises.

So I press everything downwards using every once of force I have left just so I can hold my daughter in my arms. Then the pressure releases and my conciseness slowly comes back to see Peter cutting the umbilical cord off of our petite daughter. He gaze down at her with such love, and pouts when Hank takes her away to clean her up. 

He comes back to my side though sitting on the edge leaning down to softly kiss my forehead, and I all but lean into his touch despite being worn out. “I'm so proud of you” he mumbles against my forehead wiping away the tears that are left from my eyes. 

It's not until Hank sets the petite girl in my arms that he pulls away, but stays sitting on the rail looking down at us. A blooming feeling replaces the once pain as I cradle our little girl close to my chest her precious face squished into a peaceful sleep. She has blonde fuzz sticking to her head, and Peter's pale complexion. Her face is mix of both of us his nose my mouth, and she couldn't be more beautiful. 

“Do you want to hold her?” I ask lazily gazing up at Peter who nearly implodes with excitement as I hand her to him fitting perfectly in his arms much like she did mine. “Do you know what you're going to name her?” Raven asks still sitting to my right pulling my attention from my world. 

“Madalyn Magda Maximoff” I reply letting it roll off the tongue like it should making the the adults smile broadly. When I turn back around I see Erik holding Maddie against his chest with Peter pulled into his side with his free arm. The sight is heartwarming as Peter leans into him making me realize how much they've changed in the past couple months because Erik openly leans down and kisses Peter's silver mop of hair. 

“Okay Erik it's my turn you have to share” Raven whines jumping up, and running across the room making all of us giggle. When Erik hands her Maddie her face lights up, and she practically dances back to us. 

When Charles finally coaxes the small child out of Raven arms is when Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Kurt walk through the door nearly bursting with excitement much like everyone else. Immediately they all come to hug Peter and I congratulating us and making sure I was okay. “You have to wait in line though because I'm next” Hank states teasingly sending a playful look at Raven who inoccentctly shrugs. 

However when Maddie is put in his arms Raven hovers like a lost puppy not that Hanks complaining. “Guys l would like you to meet Madalyn Magda Maximoff, or Maddie” I proclaim over dramatically letting my best friends pass her around. 

Finally much to my happiness she is handed back to Peter who I am now sharing the bed with as we coo over our baby girl much like we did when she was still in my belly. Our sweet nothings are cut short though when she yawns little eyes slowly opening to reveal two identical purple orbs. 

I gasp, catching the attention of our viewers, knowing this had to do with her mutation. Charles and Erik are the first to see, and they share mine and Peters excitement. Our four goofball friends are the next to push through gushing about how gorgeous she is and guessing what her powers could be. 

Finally Raven and Hank step through smiling fondly at each other instead of us, but I can see a strange hesitation in Ravens eyes something that's putting her on edge. “Raven it's okay she needs to see you” I state firmly knowing she'll get what I'm trying to say. 

And she does because after a few quick breaths she transforms into her natural form, and by looks of it Maddie loves it. As soon as Raven scales flicker her eyes grow wider and she opens her mouth in what could only be explained as a baby smile. 

“Kurt and Scott spent the afternoon setting up her side of the room, and we bought her an outfit to wear since we didn't know how long you two would be down here” Jean states looking at Hank for an information. 

“Well they're both healthy, and I don't see any reason to keep them down here when there room is just upstairs, but come to me immediately with any problems” he sighs checking over my vitals as he talks. 

So with that I change Maddie into the adorable outfit Jean and Ororo picked out and Peter helps me over to the changing area where my clothes are. Once done I take Maddie from Erik who had wrapped her up in a blanket, and Peter helps me to the elevator hand in hand even though I can walk just fine. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

I curl into Peter letting his lean arms wrap around me and rest on my now not so big belly. It's around nine o clock and Maddie has been sleeping for nearly three hours, but Peter and I have not picking right back up into our sleep deprived ways. 

Despite the windows being closed I feel a breeze brush through the room most likely because Peter turned the air on because he gets oh so hot. I pull in closer, and sure enough his bare chest is radiating heat. Just as I get comfortable soft whimpers come from Maddie's cradle instantly pulling me up, but Peter rests his hand on my shoulder whispering he'll get it. 

So still not tired I watch him bounce her around the room her cries becoming non existent as he peppers her with kisses. However when he goes to set her back down she starts whining again. Eyes feeling droopy I don't notice the bundle in his hands until he sets her between us. 

“And what if we squish her?” I ask unamused making both of them smile the same smile. “I'm not tired I'll make sure you don't squish her” he reassures pulling both of us into him, and Maddie must think it's cold to because she holds onto him for dear life straddling his chest while I pull into his side. 

And right before I doze off her little hand latches onto one of my fingers holding me close too.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaitlyn’s POV

“Okay say dada” Peter says slowly over dramatically enunciating each word to the awe struck baby. She turns her perfectly round head as her purple eyes stare at me in confusion making me giggle at how expressive her face can be at only a few days old, but maybe I’m just imagining it. “Peter babies don’t start talking until they’re about two” I explain making him sink in disappointment.

“Maybe her mutation is being super smart” He quickly adds scooping her up from my arms and spinning around the small kitchen. “Trust me if this child is yours at all it is genetically impossible” Charles adds cheery as always despite it being a Monday morning. Peter opens his mouth to snap back even though he knows it true, but Erik beats him to it being equally as cheery this past months.

“Charles where did you learn to be sarcastic” Erik laughs smacking Charles on the back “I thought it was genetically impossible.” Charles rolls his eyes connecting with Maddies purple ones while he whispers towards her still bundled in Peters arms. “If you take after your mother you will be just fine.” I laugh lethargically standing, and immediately leaning on Peter for support as I slip her back into my arms. “I’m going to go feed her before we have to head to class” I state walking through the arch of the kitchen not in the mood to breastfeed her in front of them. 

Once I get to our room Jean and Ororo are already waiting outside. “So did you figure out what you’re going to be doing with Maddie during school?” Ororo asks as I let them in the room, and prep to feed Maddie. I don’t care if they see we’re all girls. “Yeah Erik is going to keep her since he only has the one foreign language class” I state still hesitant since she has been in the same room as Peter or I since she was born. 

Nodding Jean and Ororo go over to the closest to pick out Maddie's outfit since I was too tired to do it before coffee, and I start feeding her loving the way her face lights up even if it is just in my head. “That will be weird to have your daughter sit at the front of the class, and not be able to go see her.” Ororo turns around with a jumper in hand, but I shake my head not feeling it for today’s weather. 

“It will be, but I trust her with Erik and I’ll get for lunch.” I smile down at her as she finishes with a pop of her mouth, and I clean up going to join the two girls who are fawning over her clothes. “She has more clothes than I do” Jean groans tossing me a 

“We should probably go I want to make sure Erik has everything, and Peter will probably procrastinate” I state giving them a look that says you know he will making them chuckle and trot after me back down to the kitchen where I left Peter.

“You and Peter are so much alike” I hear Charles’s thick british accent sigh in irritation all while sounding totally amused. “Well he is my dadneto.” I nearly choke on nothing when I hear this turning to Maddie as if she could understand me.

That’s when we decide to make our entrance thinking it to be best if we intervene being the only sane things in there lives. “One don’t bug Charles you’re going to drive him to an early grave, and two did you just say daneto?” I heave through my own uncontrollable laughing urging Maddie to grab my cheek to see if I was okay.

“Shouldn’t he be called grampsneto now” Scott mumbles to Peter and Kurt, but judging by the icy glare Erik sent him I think he heard to. “Anyway…” Erik breathes heavily sending the boys one last warning look before turning to Maddie and I his anger demeanor instantly melting. “How are my favorite girls?” He asks voice getting higher with each passing word making Maddie squeal. 

“We’re lovely, now lets go over Maddie's routine…” I state wanting to make sure he understands everything he needs to do. “I’ve already mixed up a few bottles, they are sitting in the fridge, and she’ll need to be fed in about an hour.” I explain how to mix the formula if he runs out nerves slowly starting to kick in, but that's ridiculous this is Erik he is most definitely the most qualified.

“And you don’t have to worry about when to change her diaper, she’ll let you know” Peter chuckles scooping her up from behind me. “You know this already, but she loves to be held. If she’s not in contact with other human skin then she’s not happy.” I turn to see Peter nuzzling her nose with his her smile mirroring his. “You guys don’t have to worry” Erik states confidently while sneaking Maddie from Peters arms. She struggled for a bit until she realized who it was.

Now she nuzzles into Eriks side while Peter pouts next to him, so Erik headlocks Peter with his free arm ruffling his once neatly parted silver hair. I open my mouth to comment on the cute family portrait, but the bell rings signaling we have four minutes until first hour starts. So Peter and I quickly exchange kisses with Maddie, and Erik gives Peter one last squeeze before we depart. 

He naturally slings his arm around my shoulders as we walk down the hall our friends voices echoing in our heads. “Have a good day, and don’t freak out about Maddie Dadneto has this handled” Peter states sternly kissing my cheek before gingerly brushing my lips, and I force the whine deep into my stomach. “You better get going or you’ll be late for class” I tisk earning a look of disbelief from him.

“Peter could Kurt and I get a lift class?” Ororo asks morning drogniness still lingering in her voice. “Sure don’t want you guys to be late” He agrees kissing my hair before grabbing a hold of each of them and zooming off down the hallway. I mimic his movements with Jean and Scott, and I pretend to steer them into math. 

 

I wiggle throughout the entire class either tapping my foot, or running my fingers through my hair. Every time I glance at the clock Scott tosses a crumpled up piece of paper at my head with a different doodle each time. I appreciate his attempt to keep me focused but it’s hopeless I’m barely going to survive the day.

I’m so engrossed in my inner panic fest I pay no attention to the girls to my left who keep sending me weird or annoyed looks, but I do catch Jean snarling at them which immediately has them facing Hank who is so excited about the formulas he doesn’t notice how his students are acting behind him.

“Kaitlyn you’re shaking the entire room with your fidgeting” Jean whispers jokingly probably as an attempt to ease my nerves. It doesn’t work. “I just hope Peter is holding up better than I am” I sigh defeatedly. The words barely slip from my mouth when a piece of the ceiling crashes down right next to Hank. 

 

Peters POV

I’m really trying my best to pay attention to Raven’s lesson, but everyone knows that with my short attention span it’s hard to begin with. Add the fact that this is first time I’ve been away from my newborn daughter you can assume that I would be anxious. However I did not mean to tap my foot so fast that I drilled a hole through the floor. 

“Peter Maximoff!” I cringe as Hanks angry voice echoes through the softball sized hole. Raven spins around eyes wide as saucers as her gaze shifts from me to the floor. “Dude why do you immediately assume it’s my fault” I scoff poking my eye in the hole to see Hank fuming. By now Raven has jogged over sputtering nonsense while she angrily switches her gaze from me to Hank who is now peeking through the hole.

 

“Peter Maximoff!” Raven finally shrieks swatting me upside the head with the nearest notebook. “Will everyone stop shouting my name I didn't mean to” I shout back with just as much annoyance. It is then that I hear everyone's muted laughter, but Kaitlyn’s stands out amongst the rest light and airy. I can picture her light cheeks tinted pink as she tries to hide her giggles as Hank glares at them two.

The simple sound lifts my spirits especially since I left her looking fidgety and panicked this morning. All I hope is that Erik is having better luck than us. 

 

Eriks POV

“Class today we have a new student… My granddaughter Madalyn will be joining me in my classes for the time being” I announced as everyone was settling into their seats. Maddie is propped on my hip her round eyes scoping the room in wonder. “I don’t want her to be a distraction though, so she is going to quietly sleep in her cradle” I say more to my granddaughter that I have learned can be quite fussy when the attention is not on her.

I lie her down in the crib giving her favorite binky and blanket hoping she will at least sleep through this hour. However fifteen minutes into my lesson she just starts bawling. No whimpering, no sniffles, or hiccups just straight up crying. “Oh dear” I breathe out heavily going to her crib to scoop her up. Kaitlyn warned me that I couldn’t just give into her because she would learn to manipulate me, but I am Magneto Maddie cannot out smart me.

I just tend to spoil her slightly because she is my granddaughter.

“Shh anioł, papa is her” I coo wrapping her securely in my arms before bouncing back over to the board to continue my lesson. She instantly stops, and starts to gurgle happily as I teach my lesson. As I do so though a sadness takes over me as my mind drifts to Peter. Is this what it would have been like with him? How different would our lives be now if so? 

At the thought I pull maddie closer to me as I yearn to hold my son too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter’s POV

“Thank god she’s not dead” Kaitlyn sighs releasing my hand as we enter the kitchen seing Erik and Charles conversing Maddie in Charles’s lap. She sprints over instantly hugging the little girl to her chest ignoring my dads mock hurt. “Did you not believe that I could do it?” He questions quizzically as Kait turns around slowly sheepishly smiling. 

“Well after the day we had Kaitlyn wasn’t to sure” I tease catching up into the group “But I believed in you the whole time” I quickly add, and he pulls me into a side hug smiling broadly down at me, and I can’t help but return the gesture. “What was so bad about your day?” He asks and Kaitlyn turns to me with a look that says you explain. I glare at her as we argue with our eyes on who is going to tell him what happened since it seemed he had no problems.

“Peter punched a hole through the floor with his foot” Charles finally stated after what felt like minutes of us blubbering. Dad raised a brow at me before breaking into deep chuckles clapping me on the back. “Hank actually wants test your guys powers today after school since you don’t have training. He wants to see what the full extent of your powers are, and what you can do with them other than the stuff you already do” Charles explains asking Erik if he wants to join.  
“Of course I’ve been curious for a while how fast Peter truly is, and I love seeing him in action” he responds making me look down only slightly embarrassed. “I want to come to I think the sooner Maddie sees mutations in action the better… But from a distance of course.” We all laugh at her protectiveness, but agree nonetheless.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaitlyn's POV

I push Maddie down the sidewalk in her stroller with the visor up protecting her delicate skin from the sun. Scott and Kurt trail along beside me complaining about the homework Erik gave us while I thought it was completely reasonable. 

“How does he expect us to save the world, and turn in the vocab. I don't know about you, but I would rather devote my time to saving the world” Scott scoffed all while making silly faces at Maddie while Kurt tickled her with his tail which she has grown to love. 

“Scott if you have such a problem with the homework why don't you take it up with the king of destruction himself” I state blandly tilting my head in the direction of Erik and Charles. For a split second he seems to consider my offer, but then the said man catches his eye beckoning him over and he instantly backs down. 

I however head straight towards the oh so scary mutant reminiscing on how I used to be afraid of him to. I laugh at the memories peeking at Maddie to see she to has perked up at the mention of Erik. 

“Wanna go see Papa” I chirp giggling at her blank stare that accompanies my question. Nonetheless I pick her up and head to the older men. “Kaitlyn that paper better be done if you're out here going to goofing off” Charles states eyeing me quizzically but playfully. 

“Yes my paper and vocab are done, and if I were to question anyone's productivity it would be four eyes” I whisper loud enough for Scott to hear as he and Kurt approach us. Turning to look at him innocently I see the annoyance flaming behind his glasses. 

“Children calm yourselves, Scott Kurt go get set up so we can get done as soon as possible, and you can go finish your homework.” You know I used to think of Charles as innocent, but now I know he's anything but. 

Erik kisses Maddie on the head before trotting down to help Hank and Raven set up leaving me and Charles alone. 

“I've been studying mutations in children, and many say exposing then to mutations at a younger age is better. Not only can it trigger their powers sooner, but it can also help them to accept the gift they've been given.” He didn't take his eyes off the goofy teenagers the whole time, and I don't either since everyone's down there2 it teasing one another who's going to do better. 

When he finally turns to us he fixes his gaze on Maddie's purple eyes looking with such admiration and curiosity. “I hope you're prepared” he chuckles softly but I hear pain hidden deep within it. I sigh plopping down on the grass so we're more eye level. 

“You know I keep forgetting that she is a mutant, but then she'll open her eyes and it all comes rushing back. I'm not ashamed I could never be, but I want her to grow up happy and carefree not having to hide because she's scared of herself” I think aloud pulling her closer and nuzzling or noses together. 

“I know I'm not prepared, but that's why I have you guys for support… right?” I ask forgetting who I'm next to for a second and scared I overstepped. Do I have the right to ask for help? Should I even raise her? I've had these fears going through my head that I'll screw up, or let her down. However I could never give her up to someone just because she's a mutant. 

There may be mutants who understand her better, but no one will ever understand her like her true parents. 

“Don't worry Kaitlyn, no one would dare take her away from you and Peter, but we will help” Charles soothes as I assume he read my mind. “It looks like they're getting ready to start let's move a little closer.”

I set Maddie in his arms so I can easily push them both through the uneven lawn. “So what are you guys testing today?” I ask eyeing Kurt and Peter racing. 

“We're trying to see the extent of their abilities. I personally want to see if Peter can run on water, but we're also going to see if Scott's optic blasts can reflect off certain materials” he explains all while cradling Maddie close to his chest. 

“You should know Peter doesn't know how to swim, so if he falls in are we volunteering Erik to get him?” I chuckle at the image of the both of them clinging to each other while soaking wet as we approach the group of restless mutants. 

“With that in mind, Peter could you please run across the lake?” Charles asked so effortlessly I nearly cooled on nothing, and Peter's nonchalant attitude didn't help. Before he went to take off he gave both Maddie and me a kiss on the cheek. “Calm down it's not like I'm going to fall in” he whispers against my hair chuckling like I did earlier. 

However now that he's actually about to do it I'm not amused. “You could very well fall in” I scoff but he's already to the lake stretching a bit just for show off until he gets in his stance. 

And just like that a gust of wind and splash of water later he's already across the lake smiling like a goof and just as cocky as ever. Maddie catches sight of him doing a victory dance and she smiles her little no teeth smile feeling as grateful as I do. 

She continues to smile through the rest of the demonstrations purple eyes lighting up like an amethyst whenever Kurt pops by in a cloud of blue anime just to say hi, or when Scott's optic blasts zommed right by our heads she continued to gurgle. 

I think I was worried for nothing.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Peter’s POV

“She responded really well” I whisper through a yawn, despite not feeling tired, as I tuck Maddie in so there would be no way of her turning over on herself and suffocating. At least not on my watch. “She did, but I don't understand how you're not as tired as I am.” I chuckle going over to tuck her in as well since she's fallen asleep sitting up.

I pull the comforter up to her shoulders placing a soft kiss on her head just like I did to Maddie. Following suit I go to my side of the bed, but before I can I start to hear Maddie whimper. So I dash to her crib before a single cry can escape her tiny mouth. She is not waking Kaitlyn up. 

“Please don't cry princess, Daddy's here” I whisper as I stroll around the cramped room. She snuggles into my chest a content smile pacing itself on her lips, but she continues to glance at the door as if longing for my space like I am. 

So I give in deciding we won't disturb anyone if everyone's asleep. Once we're quietly grazing the halls Maddie starts to fall asleep her little hand resting on my heart. That's when it hits me I have a daughter with the love of my life, and my father loves me just as much as I love him. 

I get to spend the rest of my life with these beautiful girls I get to wake up and look into Kaitlyn's gorgeous blue green eyes everyday, and then go see Maddie's unique purple hues. I'm serious when I say there is no one that is as lucky as I am because I have two of the prettiest girl in the world with me. 

I can't wait for the day when we get say I do.

“Peter there are intruders inside the West wing of the mansion. They've already got the majority of the students I need you to come get us, so we still have a chance at saving everyone.” Charles's voice rang through my head and my mind instantly wondered to Kaitlyn there's no way she got out, but if I want to save her then I need to get the professor. 

I glance at Maddie because there's no way I can leave her here, but I'm not sure if she can handle running with me. However there's no time to consider my options so I hold her neck and press into my chest sprinting to the professors office where he, dad, Raven and Hank are waiting. 

I take Dad out first and leave Maddie with him, so I can get the rest out. Once I get back out and see everyone hunched over trying to catch their breath, and instantly take Maddie back needing the reassurance that at least she's okay. 

“Peter take Erik, and go see what's going on, and we'll formulate a plan of action. Remember we can't rescue them if we get caught” Charles states before I take off almost warning me. 

I just grab my dad needing more reassurance feeling too sick to respond. Once we get there we lurk in the shadows as soldiers load all of the students on the aircrafts. A guy with short red hair and glowing eyes stands in front as mutants walk on the plane guns to there's back but why aren't they fighting back.

“We can't get them there's a shield made of magnetic properties, but I can't seem to manipulate them” he stressed giving my shoulder a squeeze whether for my reassurement or his I'm not sure, but it always helps. 

“I can get in” I state confidently and before he can decline I'm already gripping his neck, but instead of time stopping around me everyone continues to move just like if any normal person were to run. 

I try again but this time in the direction of the professor, and for awhile I just sprint like any normal guy, but I hit a spot a good distance away from the commotion and I take off like nothing was wrong. 

I'm in such a hurry to explain everything that I drop dad on his face once l slow down, and I can't help the words that immediately soul from my mouth. “There's a force field of some type with magnetic and metal properties, but Dadneto can't break or move it, and I couldn't run until I got over there.” I pause for brief second to take a chance to point at the tree where my powers seemed to turn on again. 

“No one was fighting back, and I think it has to do with a mutant that was standing asking side these guys. His ability must be to turn off other abilities. Oh and these guys don't work for Stryker they had different tech and uniforms.”

Charles seems to be the only person that's keeping up with me as he nods along probably looking into my mind for visual aids. “First off you need to breathe Peter, and secondly they don't have to work for each other to be allies they just need to have the same goal.”


	15. A/N

I'm moving all of my stories to Wattpad because I like the site better. My username is Spider_Senses, and I've already completed this story on there as well as published a sequel for Hold On. I hope no one is upset by this, but I like the asthetic of Wattpad better if I'm being honest.


End file.
